Love Live! Game! (Season 4)
by Soryu66 Fanfic
Summary: Love Live! Game! Opening theme: SAKURAスキップ - 山口愛; 戸田めぐみ; 竹尾歩美 Information: After the dramatic clash from last season "Megamax", Shinji starts his life in a game company called "Eagle Jump", which will change his life once more with the workers there.
1. Chapter 1:- Eagle Jump

Love Live! Game!

Chapter 1:- Eagle Jump

Opening: SAKURAスキップ - 山口愛; 戸田めぐみ; 竹尾歩美

Ending: Gekkou no Ken - Nana Mizuki

-In the early morning as Shinji was walking to his new workplace, he yawned slightly as he had a dark red bag behind him with a laptop within. As he was walking down a road that is on a bridge, he looked in front to see a bright haired girl with twintails as she was short, the girl had worn a bright brown animal coat with a red striped skirt and jeans under her skirt as she was eating a warm sweet potato and looked at Shinji-

Aoba: Nishikino-kun?

Shinji:...H-Ha..

Aoba: "Ha"..?

Shinji: Hatsune Miku!

Aoba: Suzukaze Aoba! That's my name!

Shinji: Oh sorry. It's an honest mistake.

Aoba: Right.. You're heading to the building now?

Shinji: Yeah. Wanna join me?

Aoba: Sure. Want a potato?

Shinji: Didn't you just ate that?

Aoba: Oh sorry. Is that a bad thing..?

Shinji: Suzukaze cooties.

Aoba: Wha-?! You're very mean for a new worker!

Shinji: It's my humor. I like making jokes.

Aoba: But what you said was not funny but was mean..

Shinji: I'm sorry. -He petted Aoba's head softly as she blushed a little- Can I have a bite?

Aoba: Sure.

Shinji: Nah, I'll pass.

Aoba: Make up your mind!

Shinji: Have you kissed anyone before or do you have a boyfriend?

Aoba: Neither. Why?

Shinji: If I took a bite out of that, it means we would have had an indirect kiss.

Aoba: Indirect...Kiss?! -She'd get embarrass as her face turned red-

Shinji: You should watch more anime to know.

Aoba: O-Okay! What example do you have?

Shinji: Boku no Pico.

Aoba: What is it about?

Shinji: Vanilla romance, you'll love it~

Aoba: I'll check it out tonight!

-After awhile, the two arrived to the office building as Aoba went to her own cubical to work while Shinji went to the back as a man as tall as him with a tattoo on his right shoulder and messy hair appeared-

?: Oh hey! Shinji! How you doing?

Shinji: I'm tired. Who are you?

?: I forgot we only met once! I'm Satoshi! Pleasure to meet ya!

Shinji: Likewise. You're part of the music team?

Satoshi: I'm your assistant since you're composing the songs- -Before he could finish his sentence, Aoba was shouting from a distance-

Aoba: Nishikino-kun!

Shinji: Yes, little baby? -Aoba ran up to him as she was in tears and her face was completely red-

Aoba: Y-You're so mean! Boku no Pico is not a romance series!

Satoshi: Oh! Hahaha! Boku no Pico! You watched it, Aoba-chan?

Aoba: I just went to check what it was about and it's about Yaoi or Boys Love! Guys dressed up as girls as they...They...You know!

Shinji: I thought you girls are into Gays.

Aoba: I'm not! I'm also not a lesbian!

Shinji: Nobody said that you were.

Aoba: Oh.. I'm sorry. Wait! No! You should apologize to your senior!

Satoshi: Senior? Aoba-chan? Aren't you younger than him?

Shinji: No no. I'm younger by a year. -He rubbed Aoba's cheek softly and pushed her hair behind her ear and smiled at her as he apologized- I'm sorry, Suzukaze-senpai.

Aoba: ! -Her eyes widened as she blushed madly and nodded slowly- I-It's okay..

Satoshi: Oh! Right in the heart, man! If I was gay, I'd ask ya out!

Shinji: Please don't..

Satoshi: I'm just kidding!

-A fat man would walk up the group as he had an anime shirt on, was bald and had a pair of glasses on as he introduced himself as " Tarou"-

Tarou: My name's Tarou, pleasure to meet you, Nishikino Shinji-san.

Shinji: Likewise and please just call me Shinji.

Aoba: Shinji-kun!

Tarou: Shinji-san.

Satoshi: Shinji-kun! Get in the damn robot!

Shinji: You can't make me! I get nightmares of my mother and father doing it in the robot and I sometimes pee my pants while I'm in it!

Aoba: W-What?!

Satoshi: Oh, we're talking about Evangelion. The main character's name is also Shinji so we were just joking around.

Shinji: That bloody kid can really piss me off.

Tarou: I'm sure he can annoy everyone because he has no guts but his character is good when it comes to friendship.

Satoshi: Oh! Very good! I like how he cares so much for Rei and Asuka!

Aoba: ... -She was watching the three talk about anime as she doesn't know what to do- So this is a group of Otakus..

Shinji: I'm not an Otaku, I just happen to watch anime and read mangas. Come on, it's time to work. -Everyone would then head back to where they were suppose to work as Shinji went into the music room that had a keyboard, guitar and sound equipment in the room along with a few microphones and a computer with a couch behind the equipment and a mini fridge beside the door- My office is very depressing..

Umiko: Nishikino-kun?

Shinji: Yeah?

Umiko: Here is a description list of the next game we're making.

Shinji: Right. Thank you-...? Monster Hunter X..? But this company never made the games of Monster Hunter..

Umiko: We're helping them co-create the music along with the designs of the monsters and characters. The music is up to you.

Shinji: Got it. -Umiko then left as Shinji clicked on a button on the wall as Satoshi then came into the room and opened the door-

Satoshi: You called?

Shinji: Get me two orchestras that can play both Asian traditional music and American fantasy music.

Satoshi: Gotcha! Number of each member?

Shinji: 30-40 each. -He got up from his seat and went to the door and walked out of his office- Tarou-san.

Tarou: Yes?

Shinji: Assist Satoshi in the matter of finding what we need, I'll need to get a few things from the Director.

Tarou: Sure thing.

-Shinji was walking down the office area to find Umiko as well as Shizuku-

Shinji: Umiko-san. Where's Shizuku-san?

Umiko: She should be in her office, is she not there?

Shinji: Her bag and cat is there but she is not.

Umiko: Ugh.. That woman can't just sit in one place! Go to your office, I'll find her and send her to you.

Shinji: Right. -He did as he was told as he went to his office and turned on the computer and his keyboard, he took out a music pad along with a pen as he started to write out the composition of the songs- First day at work and I'm packed with writing music.. This job should be more fitting for Arata.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aoba: I think we lack something.

Kou: Yeah! I'm not there!

Rin: Kou-chan! Just wait patiently and you'll get your turn!

Kou: But it ain't fun to wait!

Aoba: Hifumi-san?

Hifumi: I-I...Not really interested in...Being part of the show.

Kou: Damn it Hifumi! You're getting paid to give fan service!

Hifumi: E-Eh?!

Rin: Kou-chan!

Kou: Oh..Whoops.


	2. Chapter 2:- Being Shy

Love Live! Game!

Chapter 2:- Being shy

Opening: SAKURAスキップ - 山口愛; 戸田めぐみ; 竹尾歩美

Ending: Waikyou Shenshoujin - Yuka Iguchi

-Shinji was in his office as he was recording a song that he wrote as there was an orchestra with traditional instruments and a singer within the recording room as the singer was Suara as she was singing the song "ヌエドリ", Shizuku was right behind Shinji as she listened to the music and watched Shinji record the song. The woman had worn a black sweater with a red clothed scarf around her arms as she smiled and watched the young man do his job and listened to the song-

Shizuku: A lovely song.

Shinji: Thank you but I couldn't have done it without the help of my sister.

Shizuku: Suara-kun is your sister?

Shinji: What? No! Nishikino Maki. You met her two years ago.

Shizuku: Ah yes, the beautiful school idol girl. How is she?

Shinji: She's working as a doctor in Tokyo in the Nishikino hospital.

Shizuku: She owns a hospital?

Shinji: Wha-... You interviewed her before, haven't you?

Shizuku: Of course I did~

Shinji: Okay? What did you ask her?

Shizuku: "When will you work for me?"

Shinji: I...Oh... Shizuku-san?

Shizuku: Hmm?

Shinji: You're pretty.

Shizuku: Aww~ Thank you~

Satoshi: Bro! Lunch time! -He opened the door and spoke out to Shinji as Satoshi got surprised at the sight of Shizuku being in the room- H-Hazuki-san!

Shizuku: Is it already time for lunch? -She would look at the clock on Shinji's table- I guess so. Time for a break then, I'll come by later after lunch then?

Shinji: Sure thing. -He clicked on a button to notify the people in the music room that it was time for lunch and must return back to the room in an hour as Shinji then went out with Satoshi and Tarou to have lunch together in the cafeteria-

Kou: Ah! Satoshi!

Satoshi: Kou! -The group of guys walked up to the girls as they brought their own lunch as Shinji sat next to Aoba and had noticed that Hifumi was sitting in front of him- Ah, Shinji! This is the animation leader or whatever she is, Yagami Kou.

Kou: Team leader you dummy! Hi there, just call me Kou. This here is Tooyama Rin, an old friend of mine who happens to be single like I am myself including all the other girls in the table and she is the animation director~

Rin: K-Kou-chan!

Aoba: Yagami-san! A-Ah yes, this girl here is Takimoto Hifumi-san. She's also part of the animation team.

Shinji: Hi, I'm the new music composer, Nishikino Shinji. -He moved his hand to Hifumi as he wanted to shake her hand but she was too shy to shake his hand as her face turned red and she looked away- Ah..

Tarou: Oh! Shinji-san is being hated!

Satoshi: Get wreck dude! Wrecked so hard!

Shinji: W-Was it something I said or is there something on your face?

Rin: Your face seems perfectly fine to me.

Kou: His face is always fine to you..

Rin: K-Kou-chan, be quiet..

Shinji: Um...Takimoto-san..?

Hifumi: H-Hello...

Aoba: Uh...Hifumi-san is very shy, especially around men.

Shinji: A syndrome with men?

Aoba: Not that! She's just shy, she's not mentally afraid of them!

Shinji: Ah alright. Well I'm sorry if I did anything rude to you.

Hifumi: N-No..I-It's my fault..

Aoba: Why are you so kind to her but not to me?

Shinji: She's shy and you're not.

Aoba: Yes I am shy!

Shinji: Is that so? Then why don't you ask something personal about someone here?

Aoba: Eh? U-Um...Yagami-san! Who are you in love with?!

Kou: Eh?! What?! I-I'm not in love nor am I interested in love!

Satoshi: Hehe~ You say that but you're trying to find a guy for yourself but you can't because of how boyish you look and because you spend most of your time in work~

Kou: S-Shut up! That is so not true!

Rin: Really? But I heard that you when your mother called you and asked if you have a boyfriend and- -Kou shut Rin's mouth quickly-

Shinji: I stand corrected, you're not shy about others but yourself.

Aoba: W-What does that mean?

Shinji: Hmm. If a guy were to ask you out, how would you respond?

Aoba: I'll reject him!

Tarou:...L-Lesbian?

Satoshi: Pffftt! Ahaha!

Shinji: I didn't know you were into that sort of thing, Suzukaze-senpai..

Aoba: Eh?! I-I'm not! I'm just saying that I won't want a relationship that may get in the way of my dream of becoming an animator!

Shinji: But you're already an animator and your dream is now true.

Kou: Aoba-chan just got ruined.

Aoba: I-I did not! Either way, I won't get shy or nervous or anything at all if a guy confesses to me!

Shinji: Shall we test it, boys? -He turned to the other two males as they nodded with a grin on their face and gave Shinji a thumbs up. Shinji would move his body over to Aoba and had his left hand on the back of her chair as Aoba was looking at him and was blushing madly as Shinji lifted Aoba's chin up lightly and whispered softly as everyone watched- I had a dream about you last night..

Aoba: R-Really..

Shinji: You in a wedding dress.

Aoba: -She'd blush madly as she got embarrass and squealed loudly and pushed Shinji but the push did not even flinch on Shinji- Ahhhh!

Shinji: I win.

Kou: Nice one. Though I think all of the girls would react the same way if you did that.

Shinji: Is that so? It doesn't really work for my girlfriend though.

Tarou: Shinji-san has a girlfriend? Wow! Didn't see that coming!

Satoshi: I know! Who is she? Is she an idol?! A model! Oh, please tell me she is hot.

Kou: Satoshi! Stop being so rude! Is she pretty?

Shinji: She's everything a man could ask for,

Tarou: ...Everything a man could ask for... Sexually abusive..?

Shinji: ...That... I can't really say.

Satoshi: She's fat?!

Shinji: No! She isn't! I hope not..

Kou: But who is your girlfriend?

Shinji: You'll meet her soon enough. It'll be one hell of a surprise.

Rin: How old is she?

Shinji: I'm 20, she's 23 this year.

Rin: She's younger than us and she's older than Aoba-chan.

Aoba: I'm just older than him by a year!

Satoshi: You're still so small though~

Aoba: I-I'm not small! I'm a girl so I'm genetically...Tiny..

Kou: Yet i'm taller than you~

Aoba: You're older than me!

Shinji: Women are weird. -Hifumi nodded at what Shinji said as she chuckled softly as Shinji saw that Hifumi was laughing at what she said, she noticed he was looking at her as she blushed and looked away. She would then glance over at Shinji as they both looked at each other and smiled softly, Aoba noticed that the two were smiling and look at each other as Aoba couldn't help but feel depressed-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

.

.

Kou: How come I gotta introduce myself again?

Rin: Just in case the readers don't know us.

Kou: Go watch the anime "New Game!" or read the manga!

Rin: Don't force them!

Kou: Ask them to not be lazy and search us up!

Shinji: Copyright infringement. I'll sue you.

Kou: Why?!

Shinji: Because it's fun!

Kou: OBJECTION!

Shinji: Silence, you fool!

Kou: Okay..


	3. Chapter 3:- Unexpected things in life

Love Live! Game!

Chapter 3:- Unexpected things in life

Opening: SAKURAスキップ - 山口愛; 戸田めぐみ; 竹尾歩美

Ending: GONG - JAM Project

-In the convenient store called Lawson. Satoshi was inside as he went to buy some snacks before heading to work, as he brought a drink and a bag of chips to the counter, he looked at the girl who was working as the cashier as he thought she looked pretty as she had short brown hair with a side ponytail and brown eyes. As he looked at her named tag as it just said "Kaga", Satoshi would blink a few times to wonder why she has such a name as an energetic girl with gray hair was walking behind Kaga with a box of food as he saw her name tag and it said "Kashima" on her name tag-

Kaga: That'll be 450yen, sir.

Satoshi: R-Right. Here's 500, keep the change. -After he paid, he looked at the two girls awkwardly as Kaga bowed and said "Thank you" to him after he left-

Kashima: Do you think he suspect us?

Kaga: He knows too much. We should kill him!

Kashima: K-Kaga-san! We shouldn't! You know the Admiral wouldn't like it!

Kaga: Hmph! If it weren't for the Admiral's orders, that man would have been dead.

-Outside as Satoshi was walking to work-

Satoshi: Those girls...They were quite cute. -As he was walking, he walked passed a Pizza Hut as a group of little girls came out of the restaurant as they had a Pizza bag and they wore the work uniform of Pizza Hut as Satoshi stopped to see the girls as two of them had brown hair, one had long black hair and the other had white hair-

Akatsuki: Hibiki! Let's go!

Ikazuchi: Inazuma, you know where we gotta go, right?

Inazuma: It's in the 13th street of Shibuya, nano desu!

Hibiki: Khorosho.

Satoshi: -He chuckled a little to see the girls working as he then turned away and continued walking to work as he saw Shinji standing outside of the building as he was kissing a girl with red hair as she looked gorgeous from Satoshi's sight from a distance as he saw Shinji kissing the girl on the lips as she smiled and hugged him and walked away as she wore a doctor's coat. Satoshi would then ran up to Shinji- Hey! Morning.

Shinji: Hey.

Satoshi: Who was that?

Shinji: My girlfriend.

Satoshi: Damn! She's a beauty, how did you even get a girl like her?

Shinji: Well..She came to me first before I could even confess to her.

Satoshi: Wow. You're lucky.

Shinji: I'd say you are too.

Satoshi: Hm? What do you mean?

Shinji: I think a certain animator would be happy to go out on a date with you sometime.

Satoshi: Aoba-chan?!

Shinji: Not her.

Satoshi: Oh? Who then?

Shinji: Why don't you find out yourself?

Satoshi: Not fair!

-A few hours had passed as everyone was working and it was lunch time but Shinji was having his lunch in his office as Aoba, Hifumi, Kou, Rin, Satoshi, Tarou as 2 other girls were in the room too as everyone wanted to hear Shinji's song-

Shinji: Alright, time to-...W-Who are you two?

Hajime: Ah! I'm sorry~ The name's Shinoda Hajime of the movement team~ I do the movement animation on the monsters and characters and such~

Yun: Iijima Yun's my name! I'm part of the animation team with Aoba-chan.

Shinji: Ah alright then, my name's Nishikino Shinji. I assume you know me since Shizuku-san won't stop bragging about me..

Shizuku: -She appeared from the door- I can't help it that we have a very young music composer that is capable of doing so much at such a young age~

Shinji: I'm a normal person. Not a prodigy.. But whatever. Here. -He clicked on the button and spoke through a mic and told the orchestra in the room to start playing the song they have been practicing for the day as they played the song "Bewitching Dance"-.

Shizuku: Which Dragon will get this theme?

Shinji: The powerful Leviathan known as Tamamitsune or Mizutsune or whatever you guys wanna call it.

Kou: The aquatic dragon, huh? Aoba designed it and it's absolutely gorgeous~

Aoba: Ehehe~ Thank you very much~

Shinji: You designed it? No wonder, because I was wondering why it has the same hair colour as you do.

Aoba: Wha-?!

Rin: There we go again, Shinji-kun teasing Aoba-chan.

-A few minutes later as everyone went out to have lunch in the cafeteria, everyone had brought their meals while Shinji forgot to bring his as he had a cup of coffee instead-

Aoba: Huhuhu~ Looks like you forgot your lunch, you're dumb~

Shinji: If I'm dumb then you're dumber because you're short.

Aoba: !

Hifumi: N-N-Nishikino-kun...

Shinji: Hmm?

Hifumi: Y-You...You can have some of mine if you...W-Want..

Everyone: Oh~~

Hifumi: -She was sitting across Shinji as she wanted to get up as she wanted to get up to feed him but someone yelled from a distance as they all turned their attention to the shout as they saw a redhead in a doctor's overcoat as Shinji's face turned slightly pale-

Maki: Shinji! You forgot your lunch!

Shinji: Hi.

Maki: Hi- wait no! You didn't bring your lunch!

Shinji: We were together this morning and now you remember that I forgot to pack my lunch?

Maki: Look, I'm sorry but I'm not a morning person!

Shinji: How the hell did you get in here?

Umiko: I let her in.

Kou: Why Ahagon?! Why?! Why would ruin the happiest moment in our lives?!

Umiko: What? She said she's Nishikino-kun's girlfriend so I let her in.

Kou: Oh. Alright then. Wait. SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!

Shinji: Yeah.

Aoba: I thought she was your sister.

Shinji: She is.

Tarou: W-Wait..Incest? In real life? Oh, my god.

Satoshi: Holy crap, dude you got yourself good with this babe!

Maki: Excuse me?

Satoshi: I'm sorry but you're just so hot!

Kou: Satoshi! Shut up!

Satoshi: O-Okay..

Rin: S-So you two are siblings and are dating?

Yun: This is so awkward...

Hajime: Real life incest is gonna be so epic!

Tarou: Incest is true love!

Hajime: True love, baby! TRUE LOVE!

Tarou: Incest is life! Though I have no siblings!

Hajime: Me too!

Aoba: S-So she's your girlfriend who is your sister...H-How? T-That...You can't..

Hifumi: A-Aoba-chan!

Aoba: E-Eh? Yes?

Hifumi: I-I...It's rude to not support their...Love..

Aoba: R-Right.. I'm sorry.

Satoshi: So. How long have you two been dating?

Shinji: 4 years including this year.

Kou: So are you two married? Haha!

Shinji & Maki: Yes.

Kou: Eh?

Maki: We're not married, we're engaged.

Rin: G-Good for you two..

Tarou: MARRIAGE INCEST!

Hajime: OLDER SISTER, DOMINANT ONEE-CHAN!

Maki: Shinji?

Shinji: Yeah?

Maki: Wanna go have lunch downstairs?

Shinji: Sure.

-Maki and Shinji left as Tarou and Hajime were shouting in hype as the others were speechless to see Shinji's girlfriend as his sister though Aoba and Hifumi were slightly depressed but Hifumi spoke out for once to everyone and told them all to support the siblings as the younger brother is working for them and is an important person to the company, everyone nodded as they all cheered for Shinji and Maki. As Shinji was in the elevator with Maki, he sneezed as he rubbed his nose and Maki gave him a tissue-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satoshi: Shinji-san! You lucky bastard!

Shinji: I'm sorry.

Hifumi: N-Nishikino-kun...?

Shinji: Yes?

Hifumi: I...I-I'll support you till the end..!

Shinji: Thanks?

Hajime & Tarou: INCEST SUPPORTS MOTHERFU-

-Camera gets turned off-


	4. Chapter 4:- Good old times

Love Live! Game!

Chapter 4:- Good old times

Opening: SAKURAスキップ - 山口愛; 戸田めぐみ; 竹尾歩美

Ending: Koe - Amano Tsukiko

-In the early morning in the office as Shinji was going to work earlier before the sun rose up and as he got to his office, he noticed that the door was unlocked as he entered the room to see that Aoba was sleeping on the couch as she was wearing her pajamas and was holding a giant game controller pillow-

Aoba: -She was snoring quietly-

Shinji: This girl.. -He would close the door quietly, set his bag down and turned on the computer as he sat down on the couch beside Aoba as he would rub Aoba's softly as she smiled in her sleep-

-An hour later as as the sun had risen, Shinji was doing his work on the computer as Aoba woke up as she yawned and sat up with a tired look on her face as she hugged the pillow and noticed that Shinji was in the room-

Aoba: M-Morning...Shinji-kun.

Shinji: Hey. Cute pajamas by the way.

Aoba: Than-..Wait.. W-Why are you here?

Shinji: This is my office.

Aoba: I-I know but why are you here?!

Shinji: I came to work earlier.

Aoba: -She'd blush madly as she quickly grabbed her bag that was on the floor as she ran out to the bathroom to change and brought her pillow along-

Shinji:... Still growing, huh?

-As a few hours passed as Shinji was working on his music, Aoba would peek into his office as she was done with her work and was curious to see what he was doing as she was then caught by Hifumi who was passing by-

Hifumi: A-Aoba-chan?

Aoba: Ah! H-Hifumi-san.. Y-You scared me..

Hifumi: I-I'm sorry but w-w-what are you doing here and why are you looking at N-Nishikino-kun?

Aoba: I'm bored and I wanna see what he's doing.

Hifumi: He's obviously working though..

Aoba: But I don't want to see him slack around during work!

Hifumi: A-Aoba-chan..He's a good person and he's not the type that would stop his work halfway though..

Aoba: How can you be so sure?

Hifumi: H-He...Just seems that way.

Aoba: Hmph! Well I don't believe that at all!

Satoshi: -He was behind Aoba as he poked her back softly as Aoba screamed- Whatchu doin?

Aoba: Ahh! W-Why is everyone trying to scare me today?!

Satoshi: Maybe it's because it's fun.

Aoba: No it isn't, this is sexual harassment!

Tarou: What he did is sexual but what you are doing to Shinji-san is over the top obsessive and creepy.

Aoba: W-What?

Tarou: Stalker.

Aoba: I-i'm not a stalker!

Satoshi: Says the one who keeps staring into the room just to see what he's doing.

Aoba: Hmph!

Shinji: Is that so? Then if you're bored, why don't you go downstairs and help me for a moment? -He said as he petted Aoba on the head lightly as she blushed a little and looked up behind to see him-

Aoba: W-With what?

Shinji: I have a friend downstairs who came over to visit but she doesn't have a personal card to get in so she needs someone to bring her up her.

Aoba: A-Alright then. -She then went to the elevator and went to get Shinji's friend-

Satoshi: Who's this friend of yours? You said "she" so I assume she's hot!

Tarou: You always think that the girls' he's friends with are hot..

Satoshi: It's true!

Rin: Shinji-kun~~ -She walked up to him as she hugged him and snuggled his chest-

Satoshi: What the hell?!

Tarou: Oh wow, you brought...Interesting..

Aoba: T-This is her, right?

Shinji: Yeah, thanks. Hey Rin, haven't seen you in awhile, how are you?

Rin: Doing great, nya! I missed you so much though, nya!

Satoshi, Aoba, Hifumi & Tarou: "Nya"?

Shinji: It's her way of speaking, I think it's cute. -He said with a smile on her face as he patted Rin on the head as he opened the door to his office and let her in as Shinji went into the office as well-

Satoshi: I'm jealous.

Tarou: Me too.

Aoba: Why?

Tarou & Satoshi: He gets all the ladies!

Aoba: What's your point?

Satoshi: He has his own harem!

Tarou: It's like he can screw around with them whenever he wants!

Aoba: Wha-?! T-That's just shameless! -She said as she blushed madly-

Hifumi: N-N-Nishikino-kun isn't like that..!

Satoshi: H-Hifumi-chan..

Hifumi: H-He's very kind..

Tarou: So kind that he gets girls to fall in love with him.

Satoshi: Yeah! I wanna sue! Though he's a nice man to hang around with.

Tarou: Yeah, that's true.

Satoshi:...You think they're making out inside right now since she snuggled up against his chest? I assume she knows he has a girlfriend.

Tarou: Oh god, check the damn room! -Everyone except Hifumi would quickly open the door and ran into the room to see what Shinji and Rin were doing as they then saw Shinji working on his computer as Rin was leaning at the back of his chair and was watching him work-

Rin: Nya?

Tarou: Oh thank god.

Shinji: Why?

Aoba: The guys thought you two were kissing and stuff...

Tarou: W-What?! Great, thanks for telling him!

Satoshi: Well Aoba-chan thought you were slacking off and she wanted to tell to the boss!

Aoba: I did not!

Satoshi: If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!

Rin: You sure have a fun work environment, nya.

Shinji: Is that so? They seem a bit too energetic and loud, which is annoying but it's something different since it's always quiet at home.

Rin: Aww~ Shinji-kun misses being around Arata-kun~?

Shinji: I guess I like the energy around the environment..

Rin: How cute, nya~ Oh! I heard you built a new deck, nya?

Shinji: Yeah, I got a bit of help from Nee-chan since I'm not very used to the clan.

Rin: Blaze deck?

Shinji: The regular old Kagero Blademaster deck. Overlords are too expensive.

Rin:...I-Is Taiten any different, nya?

Shinji: Only Taiten and Protect Orb but the others are cheap.

Satoshi: W-What are they talking about?

Tarou: Vanguard, the card game, you know?

Satoshi: Oh! That..

Aoba: Wait, Hifumi-san. Don't you play that too? -She turned around to Hifumi as Hifumi nodded slowly-

Shinji: So Takimoto-senpai plays it too? What deck do you use?

Hifumi: A-Aqua Force.. R-Ripple..

Rin: Ah! Ripple rush, nya!

Shinji: Literally..

Satoshi: Anyway, what's the story between you two?

Rin & Shinji: We used to date.

Tarou: Oh..Shit..

Aoba: S-She's your ex-girlfriend?

Rin: You make it sound bad, nya! We just dated for awhile because of something personal, nya.

Shinji: Yeah but we're still good friends. She's one of my closest friends too.

Satoshi: Aww~ That's so cute. -He would then whisper to Tarou- My ass is clenched so hard right now that I think it might pop like a bubblegum.

Tarou: Dude...What the hell?

Rin: I gotta go, Kotori-chan is waiting for me, nya.

Shinji: Alright. I'll see you soon. -Rin nodded as she kissed him on the cheek softly as Shinji looked at her with surprise on his face as she looked at him and winked as she walked out of the room like it was nothing as the other four mouths were agape and their eyes widened at the sight of the kiss as Satoshi was pointing at both of them while Hifumi then went back to her desk-

Aoba: I-I thought you two weren't dating?

Shinji: W-We weren't.. She just likes to tease me a lot.

Tarou: How old is she?

Shinji: 23 I think.

Satoshi: Oh yeah sure, he can get older women to kiss him and spoil him but when I ask for it, only old ladies come for me!

Tarou:...You're only a year older than him.

Satoshi: So?! I want hot older girls to kiss me too!

Aoba: M-Men are just so...Oh whatever!

Tarou: I don't know how and what happened in your life, Shinji-san but... Good luck.

Shinji: Thank...You?

Satoshi: Shinji-san! Teach me how to-

Shinji: No.

Satoshi: But why?!

Shinji: Because I don't know how.

Satoshi: That is bullshit!

Aoba: Language!

Satoshi: Shut up, you're not my real mom!

Tarou: H-Ha!

Shinji: -He sighed and smiled a little to see the three argue as he crossed his legs and arms as he chuckled softly at the sight of the three arguing and chatting as he remembered the old days with Arata, Riko, You, Chika, Hanamaru, Yoshiko, Ruby, Hotaru, Mari, Kanan and Dia in school when he was a 2nd year as he remembered the group 11 people were chatting happily as he then grabbed his phone and took a picture of Aoba, Satoshi and Tarou laughing and talking to each other as he would message someone-

"Hey, when are you free? Wanna meet up with Matsuura-senpai and the others?" - Shinji

"We can all meet up at the Cafe Bar here at night whenever you want, I'll ask the others if they're free. Wanna ask Rin-san, Nico-chan, Maki-san and Kotori-san too?" - Arata

"Sure why not? Unless you wanna find time during the day and we'll go find the rest of the other U's members that are in Japan here and ask them to gather with us?" - Shinji

"Oh yeah! Umi-chan-senpai and Elichi is here too with Nozomi! We'll go and find that Hanayo girl and Honoka ourselves since Riko-chan told me that they're in the city now. Oh I'm excited!" - Arata

"You're slowly becoming a girl. Control your feminine side." - Shinji

"Sorry~ Hehe~" - Arata

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satoshi: There's a party?!

Tarou: Oh can I come?

Hajime: Me too!

Yun: Me three!

Kou: ME! ME! Rin too!

Rin: W-What?!

Hifumi: -She would raise her hand as well-

Aoba: C-Can I come too?

Shinji: Everyone's welcome, I might just take a day off of work for awhile then work overtime for a few days then we can all go have fun at night but someone has to drive.

Satoshi: I have a car.

Tarou: Me too.

Shinji: My sister's using mine.

Satoshi: She can drive?! Damn!

Tarou: Dude...Of course she can drive. It would be cooler if she could drive a bike!

Shinji: Oh she can.

Tarou & Shinji: Good Lord of all mighty Saber of Unlimited Blade Works!

Shinji: Too long and copyright, you retards!


	5. Chapter 5:- Reunion

Love Live! Game!

Chapter 5:- Reunion

Opening: SAKURAスキップ - 山口愛; 戸田めぐみ; 竹尾歩美

Ending: DARE - Stan Bush

-It was on a weekday as Shinji was waiting at the station at Tokyo as Arata and Riko came up to him as the three would then head out to find the other member's of U's as they asked for help from Nico, who was free on that day-

Nico: Honoka's place, huh? I haven't been there in awhile.

Shinji: You don't say? You've been staying over in America for over a few years now.

Riko: Did you manage to contact You-chan?

Arata: Last minute Reunion after all, I called her and managed to book her out of cleaning the battleship.

Nico: Here it is. -There was a large candy store as the group would then enter as they saw a girl with short light brown hair at the counter as she saw the group, the girl would quickly get up from her seat and greet them-

Yukiho: W-Welcome!

Nico: This is Kousaka Yukiho. Honoka's little sister.

Riko: Nice to meet you.

Shinji: Sisters do look alike, hi there.

Arata: Hi!

Yukiho: H-Hello.. -She would blush at the sight of Arata-

Shinji: As expected of Arata. He could get anything he wants.

Riko: Pretty much..

Yukiho: I-I'll go get her, just wait her for a second.

Nico: Right.

Arata: Oh hey!

Shinji: What?

Arata: Chocolate oranges! I'm gonna buy some back for Chikako since she loves oranges.

Shinji:..T-Tomato flavored white chocolate?! Gonna get a few dozen for me and Nee-chan.

Nico: They love sweets, huh?

Riko: A-Arata isn't that much of a sweet tooth like me but loves buying gifts.

Honaka: Yes~~? Oh! Nico-chan!

Nico: Hey, Honaka! -She would then approach Honoka and gave her a hug as Nico then got irritated as her face was on Honoka's chest- W-What the hell?!

Honaka: What?

Nico: Did your tits get bigger or something?

Honoka: It did~ Aren't you happy that I'm now very mature~?

Shinji: Yes, so mature that even Nicotine is jealous that she's still at B.

Nico: Hey! Shut your mouth!

Honoka: Haha! B cup? Haha!

Nico: S-Shut up! Shinji! Just get on with what you wanna say!

Shinji: Oh right. I would like to buy 2 dozen of these tomato chocolates.

Arata: And I would like a pack of these chocolate oranges!

Nico: Ugh.. -She'd groan and facepalm-

Shinji: And hi, I'm Nishikino Shinji and this is Nada Arata. I was wondering if you would like to join a reunion that I am hosting tonight at the Cafe Bar?

Honoka: Nishikino... Who's that?

Nico: Oh, my god...

Riko: U-Um...Maki-san's little brother.

Honoka: Oh, eh?! Maki-chan's little brother?! I didn't know she had a little brother! No wonder you both have the same hair colour. So you were saying about a reunion? How come I have to go?

Arata: Oh, because he's gathering all of the members of U's.

Honoka: Eh? U's? Meaning...Everyone of U's?

Arata: Yup!

Honoka: Sure! I'll be there! But I don't know how to get there.

Shinji: Don't worry, Nee-chan and I will come over to pick you up later tonight at 5:30, but after this we gotta go find Koizumi-san.

Honoka: Hanayo-chan? She has a restaurant right in front of my store. -She pointed as there was a rice restaurant across the street-

Nico: How come we didn't notice that?

Arata: We weren't hungry.

Nico: Ah good point.

-The four would then head to the restaurant as Yukiho took over the counter and as the rest went into the restaurant to see that it was filled with people and Hanayo approached the group as she recognized Nico, Shinji and Honoka-

Hanayo: Shinji-kun! Nico-chan, Honoka-chan! Hi! I missed you guys. -She gave the three a hug as Nico looked at Hanayo awkwardly- W-What..?

Nico: You're not shy anymore..

Hanayo: It's thanks to Rin-chan!

Nico: That damn cat has ruin everyone's plan.

Hanayo: I heard there was a reunion going on at the Cafe Bar tonight.

Honoka: How did you know?

Hanayo: Maki-chan messaged me. I'll be going there~

Arata: We serve lots of Rice!

Hanayo: I'll definitely be there!

Nico: You three can go back, I'll get the other members.

Shinji: Can we trust you?

Nico: Why? Am I a bad person?

Shinji: Yes, you are. -Hanayo and Honoka would try not to laugh as Nico got irritated, hours later as Shinji and Arata and Riko went back to the Cafe bar to set up for the reunion as Chika and You were already in the Cafe as they were helping around-

Riko: W-Wait! Is Yoshiko-chan able to come? Ruby-chan, Hanamaru-chan and Hotaru-kun?

Shinji: Called all four, they'll be coming tonight. It's Spring break for the college students after all.

Riko: How about Jun?

Shinji: Ah crap, I forgot about him..

Arata: Don't worry! He's free tonight! He's actually doing some voice acting job right now with Yoshiko-chan for Final Fantasy.

Shinji: Final..Oh damn. Well whatever.

You: Shinji-kun, are you gonna invite your friends from work?

Shinji: They sorta invited themselves but whatever, they can do what they want and they're my seniors after all.

Chika: Oh! Chocolate oranges!

Arata: Oh, those are for you! I found them in Tokyo, I had a taste of it and it's absolutely delicious! Tastes like Riko-chan.

Riko: E-Eh?! A-Arata! -She'd blush from embarrassment as Arata walked up to Riko and kissed her on the forehead lightly as he chuckled, Riko would then pout and poke Arata's sides and tickled him-

-Hours later as everyone came by but the only one that has yet to arrive was Jun and Dia as they had a last minute appointment-

Satoshi: Finally! The Cafe Bar! Smells good!

Tarou: Looks good! Oh rice!

Hanayo: Would you like some? -Tarou and Hanayo would look at each other as they smiled at each other happily and ate a large bowl of rice together at the bar as the bartender was cleaning the glasses while watching everyone have fun-

Aoba: I'm not allowed to drink yet..

Arata: Me too, but who cares? -He was holding a bottle of Sake as he poured everyone a drink as Rin and Kou were already drunk-

Rin: Why can't I find a boyfriend, Kou-chan!

Kou: Maybe it's because of your butt..-Hiccups-

Shinji: Rin!

Rin: Yes...?

Rin: Nya~?

Shinji:...Rin-chan..!

Rin: Nya! Yeah?

Shinji: Why is there cat food here? -He asked as he grabbed a bag with a picture of a cat on it-

Rin: It's actually not cat food, nya. Open it up.

Shinji: Alright? -He would open the bag as it was Taiyaki- Oh hey! I love these.

Rin: It's for you, nya~

Shinji: Thanks, I really appreciate you getting these for me. -He would hug Rin and ate a Taiyaki as Maki was on the stage at the ground floor as she was singing the song "Rising Hope - Lisa" as Hotaru and Ruby were talking and Hanamaru was eating some of the food as she was waiting for Jun to come. You, Chika, Riko, Nozomi, Eli, Umi, Honoka and Kotori were singing together to Maki singing as Hifumi was quietly watching the group enjoying themselves as she was drinking her Sake. Someone would knock on the door as Arata went up to the door and saw no one until he looked down to see four girls as 2 out of the four had worn hats that said "Pizza Hut" on it-

Akatsuki: We have a pepperoni pizza, Mega cheese and vegetable pizza!

Inazuma: N-Nano desu!

Arata: Yo! Who ordered Pizza?

Satoshi: Oh! That would be me! -He approached to the girls and smiled happily as he gave them the money and grabbed the pizzas-

Ikazuchi: Enjoy your pizza~

Hibiki: Khorosho. -At the sound of the word, Eli would quickly get up from her seat and ran up to the door and looked at the girl with white hair-

Eli: Khorosho!

Hibiki: -She would look back at Eli with her eyes widened as she was amazed to see someone who spoke the same language as her as she walked up to Eli and the two held hands together and were smiling at each other happily-

Eli & Hibiki: Khorosho~!

Akatsuki: W-What's going on?

Ikazuchi: She found a relative.

Akatsuki: Oi! Hibiki! We gotta go!

Hibiki: -She nodded as she looked back as she would then hug Eli and waved goodbye to her as Eli did the same-

Satoshi: Hey uh, you know her?

Eli: No but it's good to finally see someone who speaks Russian.

Satoshi: It's only one word though..

Eli: Mne vse ravno, eto vse-taki vazhno dlya menya. (I don't care, it's still important to me.)

Satoshi: I-I'm sorry! Pizza?

Eli: Spasibo. (Thank you) -She smiled at Satoshi and took a slice of pizza and ate it. As Satoshi was about to walk away, someone knocked on the door again as Satoshi set the pizzas on a table and went to the door and opened the door as he saw a girl with long brown hair with a uniform and a hat that said "Wendy's"-

Kongou: Delivery desu!

Satoshi: Cute. Hey uh! Who ordered Wendy's?

Kou: Me! -She ran up to Satoshi as she passed the money to the girl and took the bag of food- Wendy's~

Kongou: Enjoy your meal, desu! -Satoshi thanked the girl as she left and he closed the door but someone would knock on the door again as he got irritated and opened the door to see a girl and a man outside-

Jun: Um...You are?

Satoshi: Ah! I'm sorry, please come in.

Ruby: Onee-chan!

Dia: Ruby! -The two sisters would hug each other as Hanamaru quickly stopped what she was doing and ran up to Jun and hugged him tightly as Jun petted Hanamaru's head lightly as he smiled happily-

Kanan: Dia! Come up here, the show "Vivid Strike" is now playing! -She yelled as she was upstairs with Mari as they were watching anime at the large TV screen as Dia would then head upstairs-

Nico: I need more wine.

Shinji: Here. -He gave Nico a large bottle of red wine- Go nuts.

Nico: Yes!

-An hour later as someone knocked on the door again as Shinji went up to the door as it was the same four girls from Pizza Hut that were doing deliveries again-

Ikazuchi: Two Vegetable pizzas!

Hibiki: Khorosho!

Eli: Ah! Khorosho~! -The two Russians would quickly walk up to each other and hugged and chatted as Shinji gave the money to the girls and gave a large stuffed toy to the girl with dark hair-

Shinji: This is Cheese-kun, I'm sure you'll love him.

Akatsuki: S-So cute.. -She hugged it and stared at it as she was amazed at the sight of it-

Ikazuchi: Thanks and enjoy your meal, sir!

Hibiki: Poka-poka! (Bye bye)

Eli: Proshchay~! (Goodbye)

Shinji: How are you still single, I will never know.

Eli: Eh? W-What does that mean?

-As hours passed, everyone inside the Cafe Bar enjoyed themselves as they sang, chatted and played games and some even found a new interest as Tarou and Hanayo were talking about food and they seemed really close while Kou was trying to flirt with Satoshi but he then countered her flirting by feeding Kou food as Rin was asleep while the other Rin was chatting with Shinji and Maki. Dia, Mari and Kanan were playing a game on the Playstation as Ruby, Hotaru were playing cards and Yoshiko was doing and acting performance as Honoka, Jun, Hanamaru, Eli, Nozomi and Nico were watching while Umi and Kotori were talking with Aoba and Hifumi about the game company as You and Chika were chatting with the bartender and Arata and Riko watched everyone enjoying themselves as the two would look at each other and kissed each other on the lips passionately-

Shinji: You two! Above! No kissing! I'll sue!

Maki: Then how about a kiss from me?

Shinji: Not here. How would my colleagues would react if they saw the two of us kiss?

Maki: They know were' engaged though.

Shinji: Oh yeah, good point. Continue your kissing then.

Rin: Can I have one too, nya?

Maki: Eh?! No!

Rin: Why not, nya?! You know there is no law that said that a man can't marry two women yo know, nya~

Maki: Oh..Still no! He's mine!

Rin: Maki-chan, you're so selfish! Share with me, nya!

Maki: Noo!

Shinji: Everyone in this place is weird... Nico is worse.

Nico: WHAT?!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jun: I had fun.

Hanamaru: Me too, zura! Jun-kun! Let's go out tomorrow, zura! I gotta go back to Berlin in a week with Ruby-chan and Hotaru-kun so...

Jun: Sure, we can spend as much time as you want together.

Hanamaru: Yay!

Nico: I'm not weird!

Shinji: Shut the hell up, Nicholas.

Nico: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Satoshi: Nico Nico Ninja~!

Nico: Aw hell no!

Yoshiko: I the great Angel, Yohane will destroy all!

Shinji: Beat me in Street Fighter and we'll see who will destroy all.

Yoshiko: Damn..

Nico: Ha! Cock blocked!

Shinji: Be quiet, your face has been cock blocked.

Nico: Shinji! You son of a bi-

-Camera was then turned off-


	6. Chapter 6:- Spill

Love Live! Game!

Chapter 6:- Spill

Opening: SAKURAスキップ - 山口愛; 戸田めぐみ; 竹尾歩美

Ending: Waku-Waku Week! - 津島善子(CV.小林愛香)、国木田花丸(CV.高槻かなこ)、黒澤ルビィ(CV.降幡愛)

-Shinji was in Satoshi's cubical as he was helping him work on one of the songs as Hifumi came up to the two as the two males would look at her and got worried at the sight of Hifumi as she had spilled tea on her shirt as Aoba was behind Hifumi and was wondering why she went to find the boys instead of the girls. Shinji then got up from his seat and brought Hifumi to his office and had Aoba follow them as he went through his bag and passed Hifumi a jersey as Shinji then left the room and closed the door and let Hifumi get changed as Aoba helped. A few minutes later as the two girls came out of the room, Hifumi was wearing an oversized jersey as the pants kept falling off as Hifumi had to hold onto the pants-

Shinji: ...Aoba. Why don't you go buy some clothes for her until hers dry off? My jersey's obviously too big for her.

Aoba: If you knew it was too big for her then why did you let her use it?

Shinji: It's better for her to use dry clothes than be in wet ones.

Hifumi: T-Thank you.

Shinji: Now go and I'll treat you to cake later.

Aoba: Yay! Cake!

Satoshi: I'm done with my work! Can I go to? I wanna get some stuff too!

Shinji: Sure. For now, Hifumi-san, you think you can work on these for at least an hour?

Hifumi: I-I..I can try.

-Later on as Satoshi and Aoba went out to the mall close by, Aoba went to buy some clothes while Satoshi went to the book store and as he was in the book store, he saw Eli reading a book there with Nozomi as he approached the girls with a smile on his face-

Satoshi: Hi there. Uh.. Toujou-san and Khorosho-san.

Nozomi: Pfft! Khorosho!

Eli: Ugh... M-My name's Eli.. I just happen to say the word "Khorosho" from time to time, Satoshi-kun!

Satoshi: I know, I just wanted to call you "Khorosho-san" because I thought it was funny~

Eli: Well it wasn't!

Nozomi: It actually is!

Eli: B-Be quiet, Nozomi! So what are you doing here? I thought you would be working?

Satoshi: One of my colleagues got her clothes wet so a friend of mine went out to get some clothes for her while I walk around since I finished my work.

Nozomi: Lucky! I gotta go back to Kyoto tomorrow to work.

Satoshi: Well Kyoto's a nice place to relax in.

Nozomi: Okay, that I can agree. How about you Elichi?

Eli: I'm staying here until I can find a job.

Satoshi: Oh! Be a singer!

Eli: Something else..

Nozomi: His girlfriend.

Eli: -She'd blush madly as she looked at Nozomi angrily-

Nozomi: Oh! So scary!

Satoshi: Well if you need anything, just give me a call. -He would give Eli a business card from the company as he would smile at the two girls and waved goodbye to them as Aoba was calling out to Satoshi as it was time for him to leave, as he left, Eli and Nozomi was waving goodbye to him and Nozomi would smug at Eli with a sly look-

Eli: W-What?

Nozomi: You like him, don't you?

Eli: H-He's too young for me.

Nozomi: I think he's like 2-3 years younger than you, so?

Eli: I..Oh whatever.

Nozomi: Call him!

Eli: Forget it! I'm not gonna ask him out.

Nozomi: For the job..

Eli: Oh. Maybe later.

Nozomi: And to talk to him~

Eli: Nozomi!

Nozomi: I'm just saying! He's good looking and he seems nice, besides it's been awhile since you broke up with your last boyfriend.

Eli: Well yeah..Since the last one was the Prime Minister's nephew..

Nozomi: We're talking about Russia, right?

Eli: Yeah.

Nozomi: Right. A-Anyway! It's been like 3 months since you two broke up, why don't you go on the offense instead of just waiting for a guy to come after?

Eli: You really think I should? It might seem a little too desperate..

Nozomi: If you don't then I will.

Eli: Wha-?! Hey! I thought you already have a boyfriend?

Nozomi: When I said: I like Will Smith and he's my boyfriend. I do not mean in real life.

Eli: Then..Who is he?

Nozomi: A celebrity in America.

Eli: Oh.

Nozomi: So how's your sister?

Eli: Studying in college in Saitama. Apparently she's very popular there.

Nozomi: Really? How so?

Eli; She said that she got asked out 5 times on the first day of school.

Nozomi: She's more popular than you! She might even get laid before you and you're still a virgin, quickly ask Satoshi-kun out!

Eli: W-What?! Hey! How would you know that he would want to go out with me and how come you know I'm a virgin?!

Nozomi: Well..Instinct and stuff...Now he will accept you because you're pretty and sexy and cute! Just call him!

Eli: But I...

Nozomi: Do it or I'll grope your breasts.

Eli: Okay fine! -She quickly grabbed her phone out of her bag and took the card and dialed the number on the card and called as someone answered as it was Satoshi- S-Satoshi-kun?

Satoshi: Yes? Ayase-san is that you?

Eli: Y-Yeah it's me...

Satoshi: What's up?

Eli: I was wondering if.. -She would look at Nozomi nervously as Nozomi was doing hand signals to tell her to ask him out- If I could try out on that job you mentioned!

Satoshi: Oh really?! Sure sure! Where are you right now, I'll go over and pick you up and show you the way.

Eli: I-I'm in the same mall like just now, why don't we meet up at the fountain outside the mall?

Satoshi: Sure, I'll be there in 10 minutes.

Eli: Alright, bye! -She quickly hung up as she took a deep breath and sigh-

Nozomi: What the heck was that?

Eli: What?

Nozomi: You didn't ask him out!

Eli: I-I was afraid, okay?!

Nozomi: Elichi!

Eli: Look! Let me take my time with him and I'll get to know him a little more before I ask him out, okay?

Nozomi: Okay...But if you guys do it, I wanna see a video! -Eli would smack Nozomi's arm lightly-

-A few minutes later as Nozomi and Eli were waiting at the fountain in front of the mall as Satoshi arrived and brought them to the company building as he would bring the two girls to Shinji's office-

Satoshi: Hey, I may have found a lead singer.

Shinji: Please don't tell me it's May'n or Angela.

Satoshi: N-No! Neither! -He would open the door as Eli walked into the room while Nozomi was walking around as she saw Tarou doing music album designs-

Eli: H-Hey, Shinji-kun.

Shinji: Eli-senpai? To think you would take the job to sing, what brought that on?

Eli: Well...I'm staying in the country and I wanted to find a job so..

Shinji: Well alright but if it's okay with you, we gotta have you audition first, is that alright?

Eli: Y-Yeah, of course!

Shinji: We're not gonna have you do anything complicated but we just need you to sing any song that comes to mind then Satoshi and I will decide after that.

Eli: Alright. -Shinji would lead her into the music room as she stood behind a microphone as Shinji clicked on a button and gave her a thumbs up as he asked her to sing as Eli would then sing the song " How Far I'll Go "-

I've been standing at the edge of the water

Long as I can remember

Never really knowing why

I wish I could be the perfect daughter

But I come back to the water

No matter how hard I try

Every turn I take

Every trail I track

Every path I make

Every road leads back to the place I know

Where I cannot go

Where I long to be

See the light where the sky meets the sea

It calls me

No one knows how far it goes

If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me

One day I'll know

If I go there's just no telling how far I'll go

I know everybody on this island

Seems so happy on this island

Everything is by design

I know everybody on this island

Has a role on this island

So maybe I could roll with mine

I can lead with pride

I can make us strong

I'll be satisfied if I play along

But the voice inside sings a different song

What is wrong with me

See the light as it shines on the sea

It's blinding

But no one knows how deep it goes

And it seems like it's calling out to me

So come find me

And let me know

What's beyond that line

Will I cross that line

See the light where the sky meets the sea

It calls me

And no one knows how far it goes

If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me

One day I'll know

How far I'll go

Shinji: Damn..

Satoshi: Isn't she perfect?

Shinji: How the hell did you scout her, I'll never know but she got the job.

Satoshi: Alright! Yeah! -He would click on a button and spoke through the microphone and spoke to Eli- You got the job, Ayase-san! You are officially hired!

Eli: -She would smile happily as she left the music room and thanked Shinji and Satoshi-

Nozomi: So you're a designer for albums?

Tarou: Yeah, I mostly do background art designs while I get the character designs from the other artists and put them in the background together.

Nozomi: Ah that's nice. So how are things going with you and Hanayo-chan~?

Tarou: K-Koizumi-san? Well..Uh..We only talked at the party so that's it.

Nozomi: You know that she kept talking about you, right?

Tarou: She did?

Nozomi: Nah I'm just kidding~ But hey, her restaurant isn't far from here, you could stop by her place and see her and try her food. It's absolutely delicious!

Tarou: I know, I ate her food before and went to her restaurant, I love it but I think if I were to go there now after the party, it might get weird since she might assume that I came to just see her.

Nozomi: Isn't that about right?

Tarou: Yeah but..

Nozomi: I have her phone number~

Tarou: Thanks but no thanks, I can handle the situation on my own.

Nozomi: Alright then.

Shinji: Okay! That was great, you are gonna be so satisfied with yourself. I'll have Satoshi be your personal Agent as he will organize all of your schedules and needs.

Eli: T-Thank you so much!

Satoshi: Alright! You don't have to work until tomorrow so why don't you head back home and relax first? If you're still not used to the area, I can show you around some other time.

Eli: Thank you.

Satoshi: Toujou-san, let's go. I'll drive you two back.

Eli: Y-You don't have to do that though.

Satoshi: Please, you're my client and I am your Agent so let me do my job and you do yours~ Besides, I'm bored and I wanna go out. -He would hold Eli and Nozomi's wrists and went out as Eli blushed while Shinji waved goodbye to the three as they left-

Shinji: You think Satoshi knows that Eli likes him?

Tarou: Doubt it, he's an airhead and you knew too?

Shinji: It's pretty obvious with the way she talks and acts around him.

Tarou: He's like you.

Shinji: What? how?

Tarou: He gets the older women mostly but he gets the blondes. -He then pointed at Kou who was walking by as she was drinking a cup of coffee-

Kou: Hmm?

Shinji: Hey! I'm not dense like him.

Tarou: Okay, that I can agree.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nico: I'm bored!

Shinji: No one cares so go and sleep.

Nico: Fine!

Shinji: Don't touch yourself this time.

Nico: I am not gonna do that!

Shinji: You might. So why not?

Nico: Would you watch?

Shinji: Hell no! Gross!

Nico: How is that gross?!

Shinji: Because... I don't know.

Nico: So admit it! I'm sexy!

Shinji: She's sexier. -He pointed at Maki who was sleeping on the couch-

Nico: I hate you so much.


	7. Chapter 7:- Moe Moe Kyun!

Love Live! Game!

Chapter 7:- Moe Moe Kyun~!

Opening: SAKURAスキップ - 山口愛; 戸田めぐみ; 竹尾歩美

Ending: Reirou taru Junketsu wa -Kouen- no Kairai wo Hashirase, Gyouten ni Kirameku Akashi wo Kizamu. - Megumi Han

-In the afternoon as Shinji, Hifumi, Satoshi, Aoba, Eli and Tarou were having a break from work, they stopped by the maid cafe in Akihabara because of its cheap food and Shinji wanted to see Kotori again, as the group walked into the cafe, they saw Rin and Maki in maid outfits as they were smiling at the group-

Maki: S-Shinji!

Rin: Shinji-kun!

Kotori: Hi, Shinji-kun.

Shinji: Hey...Nee-chan..? -He was trying not to laugh as it was his first time seeing Maki in a maid outfit- H-How come you're not at the hospital?

Maki: I..I'm doing this for money..Y-Yeah! For the money!

Shinji: Mom and Dad are filthy rich, you're a successful doctor that gets twice the pay than normal workers. You're so selfish.

Eli: Maki-chan... I didn't know you're into the whole servant-master thing..

Maki: -She would blush and get angry- I-I'm not! I-It's not l-like I like wearing this maid outfit or anything, I-Idiot!

Satoshi: Oh! Maid cafe!

Kotori: I'll show you all to your seats~

Aoba: Thank you~

Hifumi: -She was looking around as it was her first time in a maid cafe-

-A few minutes later after the group had eaten, they were talking to Kotori, Rin and Maki as Shinji were making jokes-

Shinji: Maki-san!

Maki: W-What..?

Shinji: Clean the dishes, feed me a tomato, wipe my sweat off of my face! Say "Master" to me! -Aoba and Hifumi were trying not to laugh as they heard what Shinji said as Rin was talking to Eli and Satoshi while Tarou was talking to Kotori-

Maki: ... N-No..

Shinji: Alright..Do the "Moe Moe Kyun!" thing for me.

Maki: W-What? Why should I do that? Just because I'm wearing this does not mean I'll take orders from you, got it?

Shinji: Aww..I guess we're not gonna have our "fun" tonight then.

Maki: Your heart will forever be cured from all sickness from my power, Master~! Moe Moe Kyun~! -She winked at Shinji with a blush on her face as she acted it out as everyone was looking at her as Maki got embarrassed and would hit Shinji's shoulder lightly and went to the back-

Shinji: Aww~ That was cute, but hey, it's time to go or we'll be late.

Satoshi: Ayase-san? You ready?

Eli: Y-Yeah, hold on. -She was finishing her drink as she got up quickly and followed the others out as she waved goodbye to everyone-

Rin: Have a great day, nya!

Kotori: That Satoshi-kun seems nice.

Rin: I think Eli-san likes him, nya.

Kotori: I know but- eh? -Maki ran past the two as she was still wearing her maid outfit. As Maki was running down, she ran up to Shinji and hugged him from behind as he looked back to see her and was confused-

Shinji: Oh? Was there a bug in the kitchen? Should I get rid of it?

Maki: -She shook her head as she stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek and ran back up with a smile on her face and she was blushing-

Shinji; Oh.. OH! Oh. Wow. That one caught me off guard.

Tarou: Incest is the best.

Aoba: It's disgusting.

Tarou: Suzukaze-san! You must not say that! It is rude to them! Love has no limitations!

Aoba: You're right..I'm sorry.

Shinji: Nah, it's okay. I get a lot of hate mail from guys because I'm dating Nee-chan so I'm kinda used to the hate.

Eli: S-Satoshi-kun..?

Satoshi: Yeah?

Eli: Will you be free tonight?

Satoshi: After my shift, yeah I'm free. What's up?

Eli: Y-You wanna...I don't know..Go out for a drink?

Satoshi: You mean have dinner together? Sure, why not?

Eli: Will your parents be alright with you going out so late?

Satoshi: My parents? They passed away when I was young and I'm living alone now.

Eli: Eh..? I-I'm sorry.

Satoshi: Nah it's alright. You didn't know so it's not your fault for not knowing.

-As everyone got back to the building and worked, Satoshi and Shinji were recording the songs that Eli was singing as well as voice acting and as hours passed later as everyone else returned back home, Eli was waiting outside of the building as Satoshi was locking the doors after he was done. As he finished her brought Eli to his car and brought her to a place to eat that Eli wanted to try as it was a Chinese restaurant. As the two were brought to their seats, they sat as they then talked to each other and ordered their food-

Satoshi: So tell me, how come you wanna go out and have dinner with me all of a sudden?

Eli: I-I'm sorry..I just wanted to get to know you a little more..

Satoshi: Ah alright. Well I'm 22 years old, I'm single and an only child, I live alone in an apartment and my full name is Shijou Satoshi.

Eli: I-I'm sorry, It must be my fault for making this seem depressing.

Satoshi: What? N-No! Not at all. My parents were killed after I was born and my grandmother took care of me all by herself. Anyways, tell me more about you. I wanna know!

Eli: -She'd blush slightly as she got a little nervous as she smiled at Satoshi and took a deep breath and spoke to him- I'm 25 years old, my full name is Ayase Eli, I'm single, I have a little sister, I'm staying with my parents.

Satoshi: What else~?

Eli: I...I'm part Russian too.

Satoshi: Ah yes! The whole Khorosho thing is really cute after all.

Eli: It is?

Satoshi: Yeah, but whenever I hear you speak a different language apart from Japanese, it makes you look so much more smarter and cuter. -From the compliment, Eli would blush and get nervous as she looked down at her legs and thanked Satoshi quietly as the man nodded happily as their food came, the two had their dinner together. A few hours later after the two had their dinner, Satoshi brought Eli to one of the malls and had her relieve some stress by shopping around as Satoshi was his escort. Later as it was getting late, Satoshi drove Eli back home using his car and dropped her off at home and as she got out of the car, she would look at him with a smile on her face and said-

Eli: Satoshi-kun. Let's go out again sometime, a-alright?

Satoshi: -He smiled at her as he seemed relieved to see her happy as he smiled back at her happily and nodded- Sure. -Eli would then close the door and waved goodbye to him as he was driving away-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nozomi: I ship those two~

Rin: Me too, nya.

Maki: A cute couple, huh?

Shinji: There's so much romance in this show..

Maki: Isn't that a good thing?

Shinji: For us, yeah. For the guys itself, no~

Nozomi: Men are sad.

Shinji: If I'm sad then I would not have the need to ask Nee-chan to wear a maid uniform again.

Maki: Wha-?!


	8. Chapter 8:- Attractions

Love Live! Game!

Chapter 8:- Attractions

Opening: SAKURAスキップ - 山口愛; 戸田めぐみ; 竹尾歩美

Ending: Cities in Dust. - The Everlove

-In the afternoon as Shinji was taking a break while recording a song as Satoshi wanted to sing an old song, Eli came into the room as she wore a light blue jacket with a white shirt underneath and had worn her red glasses as she noticed that Satoshi was in the music room and Shinji was taking notes as he was sitting down on his chair in front of the computer-

Eli: What's going on?

Shinji: Oh hey. He wanted to sing his childhood song but it's gonna be in English so it's gonna be tough to understand.

Eli: English? How is that tough?

Shinji:...Oh yeah, you studied in Russia. Damn..

-Satoshi was singing the song "Gotta catch 'em all!" from the first Pokemon movie as Eli watched him sing as she smiled happily and listened intently-

I want to be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause (oooh)

I will travel across the land

Searchin' far and wide

Each Pokemon to understand

The power that's inside! (Power inside!)

Pokemon!

It's you and me.

I know it's my destiny!

Pokemon!

Ooh you're my best friend

In a world we must defend!

Pokemon!

A heart so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I'll teach you

Pokemon!

(Gotta catch 'em) Gotta catch 'em Gotta catch 'em all!

Every challenge along the way

With courage I will face

I will battle everyday

To claim my rightful place!

Come with me, the time is right!

There's no better team

Arm and arm, we'll win the fight!

It's always been a dream!

Pokemon!

It's you and me.

I know it's my destiny!

Pokemon!

Ooh you're my best friend

In a world we must defend!

Pokemon!

A heart so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I'll teach you

Pokemon!

(Gotta catch 'em) Gotta catch 'em (Pokemon!)

Pokemon!

It's you and me.

I know it's my destiny!

Pokemon!

Ooh you're my best friend

In a world we must defend!

Pokemon!

A heart so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I'll teach you

Pokemon!

(I'll catch you!)

(Gotta catch 'em Gotta catch 'em Gotta catch 'em all!

Pokemon!

Eli: -She was clapping as she enjoyed Satoshi sing the song as he walked out of the music room with a smile on his face- You have a nice voice, how come you don't sing more often?

Satoshi: Thanks. I can't write my own songs because I'm not a creative person but I do like singing, which is why I'm his assistant.

Shinji Which is also why she is your client and you must do whatever you can to help her except personally.

Satoshi: Personally?

Shinji: N-Never mind..

Satoshi: Anyway, I'm done with my part of my work and you have.. -He would take out his phone to check the schedules for Eli as there was none- You have none~ We're done for today, Ayase-san.

Eli: Y-You can just call me "Eli". I'm more comfortable with it.

Shinji: Would be fun to call you Ayase-senpai because you were a Student Council President after all.

Satoshi: She was? Wow!

Eli: W-Why are you so surprised..?

Satoshi: Because it suits you since you look very pretty and that you're smart~

-Eli would blush slightly as she smiled a little-

Shinji: Why don't you two go out and have some fun? Once I'm done here, I wanna head back home too since everyone here still gets paid even when they leave earlier.

Eli: What? Really?

Shinji: Yeah. So you two go out or just go home. If you want, you can ask around the area if you wanna do more extra work but I doubt there will be ay since everyone has their own jobs.

Satoshi: Ah that makes sense. Eli-san?

Eli: Y-Yes?

Satoshi: You wanna go out? I have to stop by to get some groceries, if you want, you can follow me and I'll drive you back home.

Shinji: Of course, babe~

Satoshi: Y-Yo.. What?

Shinji: I mean.. It's joke!

Eli: A-Anyways, sure. I'll follow you.

Satoshi: Alright! Great, Let me just grab my coat. -He said as he then left the room-

Shinji: If you really want then just ask him out now.

Eli: We're already going out though.

Shinji: I mean confessing to him.

Eli: Wha-?! N-No! I won't!

Shinji: If you take this too slow, you're gonna regret it for sure.

Eli: I doubt it. He doesn't seem like the type that girls would go after.

Shinji: You say that now but you have never seen him the way I do when I hang around with that dude during lunch hour.

Eli: What do you mean?

Shinji: His looks don't bring the girls to him, it's his scent. It's like he has a sort of scent that attracts most females to him.

Eli: No way.. You gotta be kidding.

Shinji: Well alright, later when you two go out, why don't you give it a shot? Perhaps you can't tell because you were in Russia, which is a cold place but the season is now warm so he's a little bit more exposed than usual,. If you were to leave him alone and watch him from a distance, you'll see a girl or two, walking up to him and talking to him and stuff. When that happens, he may then fall in love with one of the few girls that he talks to. He's not picky with girls but he handles them better than I do, and this is from the guy who's dating his sister. -He said as he smirked and walked out of the room with Eli as she was concerned. After Satoshi got his coat, he and Eli would then get into the car and drive to a nearby mall that has a supermarket within as the two went to buy some groceries. Minutes later as the two went to have some drinks at Starbucks, Eli would wait for Satoshi as she was sitting on a chair and had her elbow on the table as she looked at Satoshi and was wondering on what Shinji said was true, each second she looked at Satoshi, she would notice a few girls looking at him as some of them were high school girls as a few of them approached Satoshi and talked to him as he was ordering a few drinks-

Girl 1: U-um... Hi!

Satoshi: Oh, hi there~

Girl 2: Are you alone?

Satoshi: I'm actually with someone. -He said as he pointed and looked at Eli as she was looking at him and was drinking her coffee as she smiled and waved at Satoshi-

Girl 1: Is she your girlfriend?

Satoshi: I can't say. Why don't you guess~?

Girl 1: Aww~ She's your cousin!

Satoshi: Nope~

Girl 2: Sister?

Satoshi: I...I don't even look like her.

Girl: 2: You have blonde hair though.

Satoshi: This is a dye, hers is natural.

Girl 1: A foreigner?!

Satoshi: Nah, she's part Japanese and Russian. She's a colleague who I work for. -The cashier passed him his coffee as he thanked the man and smiled at the girls and walked up to Eli and sat in front of her as the girls waved goodbye to Satoshi as they watched him walk to Eli-

Eli: Who were they?

Satoshi: Just some high school girls.

Eli: Assuming they came up to flirt with you?

Satoshi: Yeah but I'm not looking to be in a relationship.

Eli: Ah...Alright. May I ask why?

Satoshi: Because my last one did not end well.

Eli: I'm sorry. But who was your last girlfriend?

Satoshi: You might know her since she's part of your idol group.

Eli: Is she younger than me?

Satoshi: By one year.

Eli: Kotori-chan?

Satoshi: Close but not her~

Eli: Honoka-chan!

Satoshi: Nah, her dad is a bit too overprotective over her.

Eli: Oh, my god.. Umi-chan.

Satoshi: Boom! You got it! Yay!

Eli: H-How? Why? Eh?

Satoshi: She didn't like how I attract girls, knowing that I have a girlfriend and that I don't work hard enough and stuff..

Eli: I can understand the first part but what does she mean that you don't work hard enough? You seem quite hard working to me though.

Satoshi: I was actually very lazy before Shinji came in and I was always the type that hangs out with the guys and not talk with the girls all that often because I was very...Uh..Let's just say that I bully a lot.

Eli: So you're a delinquent?

Satoshi: Pretty much. I still am though.

Eli: But you seem quite nice to me though.

Satoshi: You're older than me, you're my client too and I am your agent. If I do anything to piss you off or if I were to tease you and bully you everyday, you may want to quit the job because of me so I'm trying to change.

Eli: Aww~ That's sweet, but I find it surprising to see that you were dating Umi-chan.

Satoshi: She and I...Let's just say that I fell for her first because she looked really beautiful when she wears a kimono and holds onto her bow and fires an arrow, makes her look majestic, plus! She's very kind and loving too.

Eli: Alright? Then what made her want to date you then? I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to be rude but..

Satoshi: Nah it's alright. Well from her perspective, I actually asked her the same thing: "Why would you want to date a guy like me?" and her reply was "Because I see someone who can be better if he tried.", I asked her when she broke up with me.

Eli: Why did she break up with you though?

Satoshi: She had to go to Russia to study and work and because she thought it would be better for me to change on my own without her help.

Eli: She's a nice girl, which explains why you talked with everyone else except her during the reunion party.

Satoshi: Yup!

Eli: But you're not as energetic as before though, what changed?

Satoshi: Well uh... -He blushed slightly as he scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously- I'm a little nervous around you.

Eli: Eh? You are? W-What? Why?

Satoshi: You're much older than me and you can be a little intimidating.. I'm sorry.

Eli: Ah, I can relate since some people said the same. Though let's say if I were the same age as you or perhaps a year younger, what would you do or say right now?

Satoshi: Hmm~ I'd do this. -He would poke Eli's nose softly as he grinned happily as Eli would blush-

Eli: Wha-?!

Satoshi: I'd tease ya for trying to look like an adult even for someone who's young~

Eli: Y-You're such a tease.

Satoshi: Hehe~ So you're not seeing anyone?

Eli: Nah. The last boyfriend I dated while I was in Russia was a bit too...Obsessive and he was perverted too.

Satoshi: Ugh, disgusting.

Eli: Aren't you the same?

Satoshi: What? Hey! I am a bully and a tease, I do not do anything perverted or whatsoever. I'm not Shinji.

Eli: I guess that's true.

Satoshi: I'm just amazed to see how gorgeous his sister is though, when I first saw her, I was like "Holy crap, a Goddess!" but then when I found out that she was part of U's and is Shinji's fiancee and sister, I was a little bit.. Sad but whatever.

Eli: It's funny how you can talk about my junior so naturally..

Satoshi: I know! It's weird!

Eli: I guess that means you feel comfortable around me?

Satoshi: I guess so~ Alrighty then, let's send you back home or you dad might get mad.

Eli: Why would he get mad?

Satoshi: I don't know, I'm just paranoid over these sort of things. -He said as he brought Eli back home and after he dropped Eli off at home, Eli would go up to her room and lie down on her bed and hugged her pillow and looked up into the ceiling as she was blushing-

Eli: I'm...Gonna need advice from Umi-chan...

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tarou: I'm not in it, I'm not amused.

Hajime: Me too!

Shinji: You guys ain't important like the other two.

Tarou: Bullcrap!

Shinji: Shut up and deal with it.


	9. Chapter 9:- Sonoda Umi

Love Live! Game!

Chapter 9:- Sonoda Umi

Opening: SAKURAスキップ - 山口愛; 戸田めぐみ; 竹尾歩美

Ending: Again. - Yui(Cover by Pellek)

-During the weekend as the music team took a day off along with Aoba, Hajime and Hifumi as the 7 of them went to see Rin in her maid cafe and she had worn a new uniform and is an official maid in the cafe as she did her cat pose to every customer she met-

Shinji: How cute~

Aoba: You have a girlfriend..

Shinji: She's my ex..

Aoba: She...Oh whatever.

Rin: So you guys aren't working, nya?

Eli: We all took a day off since the music team is done with their work.

Satoshi: So now we're absolutely free~!

Tarou: Shinji-san, when is your sister gonna come?

Shinji:...She's a doctor. She doesn't work here.

Tarou: Damn!

Hajime: I wanted to see some incest stuff!

Shinji: Hehe, even if you wanted to see it, we wouldn't do anything you would want us to do!

Hajime: W-We would want to see you guys hold hands, hug. You know.

Tarou: And maybe make out.

Hajime: YEAH!

Shinji: Okay, holding hands and hugs are something everyone would do but I wouldn't make out with her in public.

Rin: I know they won't, but I will do it with him, nya~ -She flirted at Shinji as she winked at him and went to the next table to serve the customers-

Satoshi: Hell, she's gonna give you the D.

Shinji: What? The D?! Why? She's not a guy.

Satoshi: Well she could be, I could imagine girls falling for her if she wore a suit and changed the tone of her voice.

Hifumi: T-That's actually a good idea.

Satoshi: Oh, my god.. Wait. Hifumi-san.. Didn't you cosplay as an Admiral? Last year at the event?

Hajime: She did! I saw her then!

Tarou: Me too. All the girls were falling for her.

-Hifumi would blush as she looked away from being embarrassed-

Rin: Satoshi-kun?

Satoshi: What's up?

Rin: -She would place an ice Coke with a side of lemon on the table and passed it to Satoshi-

Satoshi: I-It's my favorite drink.. H-How did you-?

Rin: This was sent from an old friend, nya~

Satoshi: An old friend? ...H-Hold on! Let me guess!

Tarou: Hashima Rin!

Shinji: Don't mention that Sadistic bitch ever again.

Tarou: All right, though I agree with you that she's a bitch.

Satoshi: Who is it?

Rin: Why don't you get up and look behind you, nya?

Satoshi: If this is from a dude, I swear.. -He got up and looked behind him as he saw Umi looking at him as she smiled at him. The girl had worn a dark grey open-chest sweater with a red hat on her head as she waved at Satoshi- U-Umi-chan..

Eli: Umi-chan? -She looked back to see Umi as her eyes widened-

Shinji: She knows Satoshi?

Rin: Umi-chan is Satoshi-kun's ex girlfriend, nya.

Shinji: I guess that explains a lot.

Satoshi: W-What are you doing here?

Umi: I heard Rin-chan works here and that you come here often with your friends so I thought of dropping by to see what is all the fuss about. Though I assume its the girls that made this place popular along with the maid outfits.

Kotori: U-Umi-chan! That's not true! It's the fact that the guys like to see girls serving them! -She placed a plate with a cake on it in front of Umi-

Rin: That's right, nya!

Satoshi: A-Anyway, what brought this on? -He said as he grabbed the glass of coke and drank it-

Umi: -She'd chuckle softly as she asked him to sit in front of her and Satoshi did as he was told as he sat in front of Umi on her table as the two started talking-

Tarou: I don't think we should listen-

Eli & Shinji: Shhh!

Aoba: You guys! It's rude to listen!

Shinji: No! You be quiet! Umi-san is a friend of mine and is one of my sister's best friends!

Eli: And she's my junior from school!

Hajime: Let me in on this!

Umi: So have you found anyone in your life?

Satoshi: You mean a girlfriend? Not yet, how about you?

Umi: Couldn't find anyone as good as you.. -She said as she blushed and looked away as she was slightly embarrassed-

Satoshi: I-I see.. -He would blush from being embarrassed as well-

Umi: Listen..Uh...I'm sorry I had to break up with you but I was actually thinking..

Satoshi: You're pregnant..?

Umi: I-I'm not! We didn't even do it!

Satoshi: Oh yeah, sorry. You were saying?

Umi: -She would put her hand on the table and hold his hand and smiled at him as she was blushing- I was a little afraid of our relationship before but I think we should give it another try, how about you?

Satoshi: Well...If you're okay with me being your boyfriend then how can I say "No"?

Umi: -She chuckled softly as she smiled at him sweetly and put one of his hand on her cheek- You're still cute as ever. So we're till together, right? Satoshi-kun?

Satoshi: Of course.

-Shinji would pat Eli on the back as she turned away from the two and drank her drink as everyone else tried to comfort Eli-

Eli: I-It's okay, I'm not depressed. I'm happy for him..

Rin: Are you sure, nya?

Eli: Y-Yeah! I am. Umi-chan is his ex girlfriend after all so she has the right to go out with him either way.

Shinji: Hey don't worry, there's plenty of other dudes out there. Someone not like Tarou, who would talk a lot of crap about incest and his new found way of romance in life.

Tarou: I do love the new found way of romance in life.

Shinji: Oh, my god.

Hifumi: I-It's okay, Eli-chan. There are other guys that are like him.

Eli: I guess but still..

Aoba: Eli-san?

Eli: Hmm?

Aoba: You like him, right?

Eli: Yeah..?

Aoba: Then you should support him with his relationship with that girl because that is what true love is.

Hajime: Aoba-chan, you're not helping at all.

Aoba: What?

Rin: Aoba-chan is right, nya. If you really love him then you need to let him go, nya.

Shinji: Yup, that's why Rin let me go and threw me to my sister.

Rin: Pretty much.

-Hours later as Shinji and the others left as the let Umi and Satoshi be together for awhile as the group tried to comfort Eli again as Tarou used food to make her happy while Shinji used his humor to try to make Eli laugh but nothing helped until the group saw Jun and Hanamaru together-

Shinji: Oh hey.

Jun: Hello.

Hanamaru: Hi, zura!

Aoba: You're both on a date?

Shinji: Aww that's nice- Oh shit! No no! Scram! Haul ass! You two get out!

Hanamaru: What?! Why, zura?!

Jun: H-How come?

Shinji: She's utterly depressed about couples right now and she might kill!

Eli: I'm not depressed about couples..

Hajime: Shinji? Aren't you engaged?

Shinji: OH, MY GOD!

Eli: -She would laugh softly as she smiled at Shinji as she would then laugh as everyone was relieved to see Eli happy while Jun and Hanamaru had no idea what was going on- Thank you, guys. Thank you for trying to cheer me up but I think I'm just gonna go home for now.

Shinji: You sure? We could go have some fun~

Tarou: Like what?

Shinji: I don't know. Strip clubs?

Aoba: We're not allowed to go in!

Shinji: Shh! Fake IDs!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

Rin: So they got back together, nya.

Kotori: I'm happy for Umi-chan. She seems so happy to be with him.

Rin: Any girl would be happy if she was with the person she loves, nya!

Kotori: Ah, good point.

Nico: I hate you all so much.

Rin: Don't be such a tsundere and go find a boyfriend, nya.

Kotori: She's right, Nico-chan! Don't hate on us just because you're still a virgin!

Nico: You shut the hell up! You're a virgin too!

Kotori: Oh really~?

Nico: Wait... What..?


	10. Chapter 10:- People can't stop singing

Love Live! Game!

Chapter 10:- People can't stop singing

Opening: SAKURAスキップ - 山口愛; 戸田めぐみ; 竹尾歩美

Ending: Kimi ja Nakya Dame Mitai - Ooishi Masayoshi

-All of the workers from Eagle Jump were at the Cafe Bar in Uchiura as they were celebrating a night out for finishing their work early. While Umi and Satoshi were at the bar, talking and laughing together while everyone else celebrated and had their fun as Hajime, Kou, Hanayo, Rin and Aoba were listening and were singing together with Tarou as he got drunk and was singing the song "Kimi ja Nakya Dame Mitai". Hanamaru and Jun were upstairs reading a few books together while Ruby and Dia were playing a game together on the Playstiation as Chika was dancing with Mari and Kanan as You was unable to attend the party due to work and Yoshiko had the same reason as You-

Tarou: Gorgeous girls! Yeah!

Hajime: INCEST ON ICE!

Aoba: Isn't that an anime?

Rin: That would be "Yuri on Ice".

Aoba: Ah right!

She was being kinda sweet to me yesterday…

(It seems you're the only one for me)

But it's not like I'm interested or anything…

(It seems you're the only one for me)

… Man, I guess it's pretty obvious; I'm even saying these things out loud!

(It seems you're the only one for me)

The inside of my head may look like a field of flowers or a shoujo manga,

But I don't even care.

I just need to see you right away,

And learn the truth,

About this world's principles… the meaning of love… and the categories of happiness.

I just want to know you better;

Though it's not like me to talk like this,

Nothing will change if I play it cool.

It seems you're the only one for me!

She should be noticing any time now,

(It seems there's no meaning without you)

As I pass her house again today.

(It seems there's no meaning without you)

Yeah, I know… That means I'm totally expecting something.

(It seems there's no meaning without you)

Even if this turns into a rumor or becomes the talk of the neighborhood,

I just can't bring myself to care.

You're really the only one,

And I want to at least be myself with you,

Falling over laughing, letting our complaints out, and fighting back tears.

I feel like I'm all alone in this world;

It's enough to make even me laugh,

But I can't be satisfied by anyone else.

It seems there's no meaning without you.

Getting plenty lost, running into walls here and there,

It's like my heart is a maze with you at the end.

I overthink things and the paths split apart,

Left! No, right! Everything seems like a trick,

And I just can't take it any more.

I just need to see you right away,

And learn the truth,

About this world's principles… the meaning of love… and the categories of happiness.

I just want to know you better;

Though it's not like me to talk like this,

Nothing will change if I play it cool.

It seems you're the only one for me!

-The entrance door opened as Shinji, Maki, Eli, Nozomi, Nico, Rin, Honoka and Kotori came in together as everyone dressed well but as they entered, everyone cheered for Shinji as most of the guys grabbed him and passed him some drinks while the girls went to enjoy themselves, Satoshi and Umi looked back to see the others as Satoshi saw Eli, his eyes widened at the sight of Eli in a bright white and pink dress as he thought of how beautiful she looked as he smiled softly as he got up from his seat and walked up to Eli while Umi watched-

Satoshi: Eli-san!

Eli: S-Satoshi-kun? Hi.

Satoshi: Congratulations on your work and that you finished it early too.

Eli: N-No! I should be thanking you for being so organized with my work!

Satoshi: I just like to say that you look absolutely beautiful today!

-Eli blushed as she smiled and laughed softly at Satoshi as Umi walked up to the two and hugged Satoshi from behind as Umi complimented Eli as well-

Riko: Arata? Why don't you go up there with the guys and sing the song you guys were practicing?

Guy 1: Oh hell yeah! It's not a Japanese song but after watching that movie, it gets so addicting!

Guy 2: Tell me about it. Moana is best!

Arata: We were watching a movie that was meant for kids. What the hell.

Shinji: Oh hey! You guys just became a child from a song!

Arata: Shut up, you're singing too.

Shinji: What? Why?

Arata: We practiced together.

Shinji: Damn it.

Nico: Shinji's gonna sing a song for kids~? Haha! This is something I'd like to hear!

Shinji: All right! Fine! If you wanna listen to me and the others sing, fine then but if you cry because of how nice the song is, don't come to me!

Maki: Don't worry, I got Nico-chan covered. -She said as she was holding a glass of wine-

Honoka: And I got Maki-chan so it's all right! -She said as she was holding two glasses of wine-

Kotori: Honoka-chan! Cream puffs!

Honoka: Oh! Cream puffs!

-The guys would get up on the small stage as they start to sing the song "We Know the Way" as everyone else in the room started cheering and singing along with the song as most of them knew what they were singing-

Tatou o tagata folau e vala'auina

E le atua o le sami tele e o mai

Ia ava'e le lu'itau e lelei

Tapenapena

Aue, aue

Nuku i mua

Te manulele e tataki e

Aue, aue

te fenua, te malie,

Nae ko hakilia mo kaiga e.

We read the wind and the sky

When the sun is high

We sail the length of sea

On the ocean breeze

At night we name every star

We know where we are

We know who we are, who we are

Aue, aue,

We set a course to find

A brand new island everywhere we row,

Aue, aue,

We keep our island in our mind

And when it's time to find home,

We know the way.

Aue, aue,

we are explorers reading every sign

we tell the stories of our elders

in the never ending chain

Aue, aue,

Te fenua, te mālie

Nā heko hakilia

We know the way

-After the guys sang, everyone was cheering happily as someone knocked on the door and Satoshi went to the door to see who it was as he saw the four little girls again for a pizza delivery as Eli went up to the door to talk with the girl with white hair-

Eli: Hibiki! Khorosho!

Hibiki: Khorosho, Eli-san.

Ikazuchi: You guys sure love to party, huh?

Satoshi: Hell yeah! You wanna join? We got juices and stuff too!

Akatsuki: N-Nope! We can't! We have to work and work is far more important than enjoying yourself!

Satoshi: That's a good girl!

-The four little ones left as Satoshi closed the door as someone knocked on the door once more as Eli went to see who it was as Satoshi was next to Eli as they saw the same girl with long brown hair from Wendy's-

Eli: Oh, I guess this one is mine.

Satoshi: I didn't think you'd love to eat Wendy's.

Eli: I love it!

Kongou: Enjoy your meal, desu~!

-Satoshi closed the door once more as he was about to get a slice of pizza until someone knocked on it again as he opened it up to see who it was as his eyes widened at the sight of Dominoes pizza, Mcdonald's, KFC and Burger King delivery-

Satoshi: Lord, help me.

Aoba: Ah! My Burger King!

Hajime & Tarou: Mcdonald's!

Rin: My chicken, nya!

Nozomi: Dominoes is on me!

Satoshi: You girls are gonna get fat..

Nozomi: Oh shut up, you know you like the fat.

Satoshi: Hmph!

Rin: Tsundere, nya~

Kou: Guys! Guys! Maki-san is gonna sing!

-Maki got on the stage as she then sang the song "Butter-fly" from Digimon-

Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte

Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou

Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa

Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai

Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono sora ni todoku no darou

Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow ashita no yotei mo wakaranai

Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja

Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo

Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo

Kitto toberu sa on my love

Ukareta chou ni natte ichizu na kaze ni notte

Doko mademo kimi ni ai ni yukou

Aimai na kotoba tte igai ni benri datte

Sakenderu hitto songu kikinagara

Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono machi ni hibiku no darou

Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow kitai shitetemo shikata nai

Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja

Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na

Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo

Kitto toberu sa on my love

Mugendai no yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja

Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo

Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo

Kitto toberu sa oh yeah

Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja

Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na

Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo

Kitto toberu sa on my love

-After Maki sang the song, she would then sing the next song "Brave Heart" from the original Digimon series as everyone who were in the bar, stopped talking and started to listen as a few of them enjoyed the song with their food and drinks-

Nigetari akirameru koto wa daremo

Isshun areba dekiru kara arukitsuzukeyou

Kimi ni shika dekinai koto ga aru aoi hoshi ni

Hikari ga nakusenu you ni

Tsukame! egaita yume wo

Mamore! daiji na tomo wo

Takumashii jibun ni nareru sa

Shiranai pawaa ga yadoru haato ni hi ga tsuitara

Donna negai mo uso ja nai

Kitto kanau kara...show me your brave heart

Hare no hi bakari ja nai kara tama ni

Tsumetai ame mo furu keredo kasa hirogeyou

Ikikata ni chizu nanka nai kedo dakara jiyuu

Doko e datte yukeru, kimi mo

Hashire! kaze yori hayaku

Mezase! sora yori tooku

Atarashii jibun ni aeru sa

Shiranai yuuki ga nemuru haato ni ki ga tsuitara

Mune no naka no doshaburi mo

Kitto yamu kara...show me your brave heart

Tsukame! mabushii asu wo

Mamore! ai suru hito wo

Takumashii jibun ni nareru sa

Kowase! yowaki na kimi wo

Kuzuse! butsukaru kabe wo

Atsui kodou buki ni naru kara

Believe in your heart

-After Maki sang, everyone was cheering happily as Maki stopped singing and she sat next to Shinji as he was drinking a bit of Sake-

Shinji: That was lovely. Bringing back memories is such a nice thing.

Maki: I know. I miss Digimon. I still love it.

Shinji: More than Pokemon?

Maki: I love them both equally!

Shinji: You love everything equally.. You even love that damn Santa more than me.. -He mumbled to himself-

Maki: What?

Shinji: I said you look pretty~

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nico: There's only songs in this episode!

Shinji: Ahem! It's chapter! There is no episodes!

Nico: Shut up!

Shinji: This will thicken the plot!

Nico: I see no goddamn plot! No one is naked!

Shinji: Why don't you get naked yourself?!

Nico: N-No! SOMEWHERE ELSE!

Shinji: Ah! My god! You're horny!


	11. Chapter 11:- First Kiss

Love Live! Game!

Chapter 11:- First Kiss

Opening: SAKURAスキップ - 山口愛; 戸田めぐみ; 竹尾歩美

Ending: Butter-fly - Koji Wada(Cover by Raon Lee)

-In the city of Tokyo as Shinji and Satoshi were outside of Otonokizaka High School as they had worn their usual everyday clothes as they were waiting for Maki and Umi, along with the other members of U's to come out of the school as they were having a school reunion. While the two were waiting for them, they were talking to each other as some of the other students were walking passed them and were looking at the two males, Satoshi and Shinji saw some of the girls and waved at them as most of the girls would squeal loudly and some would blush-

Shinji: So how are things going with you and Sonoda?

Satoshi: It's going quite well. In a way, it's better than before because we would argue a lot back then, because I tend to get into fights and stuff and she'd yell at me and I'd get mad when she yells and stuff. How about you and Maki-san?

Shinji: She's... -He'd remember a time where Maki would get mad at him for not getting tomatoes or putting tomatoes on her food- It's going well too! Though she's becoming more distant than usual.

Satoshi: Hell. More distant? How?

Shinji: Like she's talking to me a lot less and she doesn't give me attention or ask for my attention. It's like she's mad at me but I don't know why.

Satoshi: Was it something you did?

Shinji: I don't remember doing anything bad to her though.

Satoshi: Did you cheat on her?

Shinji: What the fu-, n-no! I would not cheat on her!

Satoshi: Period?

Shinji: Nah, not in about 2 weeks.

Satoshi: I'm out of ideas then. Why don't you suck it up to her?

Shinji: I'm sure I already tried..

Satoshi: Oh hey, here they come. -The two looked at the 9 girls as they were waving at Satoshi and Shinji and they were all wearing their school uniforms-

Freakishly adorable school uniforms.

Shinji: Feels like you're dating High School girls, huh?

Satoshi: That's what makes it nice!

Shinji: So tell me, have you and Sonoda..You know.

Satoshi: What?

Shinji: Kiss, hold hands, sex?

Satoshi: N-Neither..

Shinji: None? None?! I thought you guys dated for like 2 years..

Satoshi: That was before she broke up with me, but we never held hands, kissed or did...Sex.

Shinji: Aww~ You're innocent that it disgusts me.

Satoshi: What?!

Umi: Hey, what are both talking about?

Shinji: We were just talking about why you two had not kissed or hold hands.

Umi: E-Eh?!

Rin: You see! I told you, nya!

Satoshi: Told her what?

Rin: I told her that you two would be talking about your physical relationship, nya.

Nozomi: Oh~? Umi-chan never held hands or kissed~? She's still a virgin, huh?

Nico: Aren't you a virgin too?

Nozomi: Take a guess.

Nico: You're. Oh...Oh! Damn it.

Honoka: Lewd Umi-chan!

Kotori: Umi-chan, you need to go on the offensive!

Umi: G-Go on the offensive? Asking him out was already an aggressive move from me!

Hanayo: Umi-chan! Fight! Fight!

Umi: But I...

-Shinji would walk to Eli and stand right next to her as he spoke to her-

Shinji: You alright?

Eli: W-What? Yeah..I'm fine..

Shinji: -He'd pat Eli's back softly to comfort her as Maki was looking at Shinji and was thinking about something-

Rin, Nozomi, Hanayo, Kotori & Honoka: Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

-Umi would blush as she closed her eyes and stood up on her toes and got close to Satoshi as she would kiss him on the lips softly as the girls would squeal loudly while Nico, Eli and Maki watched them enjoy themselves-

Umi: H-How was it..?

Satoshi: I-It was my first..

Umi: Mine..Too..

Girls: Awww~

Shinji: Okay, I'm bored. Let's go for lunch.

Rin: Agreed, nya!

Hanayo: I'm hungry too.

Umi: I'm sorry but I think I'm gonna pass for now.

Satoshi: Me too.

Shinji: Well alright. The reunited couple has to go do their thing after all. Have fun and have protection.

Nozomi: Lots of it!

Nico: You guys are disgusting.

Honoka: Well you're horny and alone.

Nico: S-Shut up! -Everyone would laugh as they said their goodbyes to Umi and Satoshi as the two would then head out somewhere else-

Umi: W-Was that really your first kiss?

Satoshi: Yeah. You're my first girlfriend after all.

Umi: It's funny how I'm older than you but I have my first kiss with someone a few years younger than me.

Satoshi: Well you're hard to get! Trust me, when people found out that I was dating you, they all didn't believe because everyone said that you were hard-to-get!

Umi: What do you mean?

Satoshi: I guess you can be quite intimidating to most people, especially guys because you're smart and talented...And also very pretty, which makes guys like me feel like you're way out of our league..

Umi: Is that how you felt about me before? Jeez, you're so much cuter now. -She said as they were walking as she would hold onto his hand- Hey.

Satoshi: Yeah?

Umi: How come you dyed your hair blonde? Your natural dark brown made you look more handsome though your current blonde makes you look like a real bad boy.

Satoshi: I like both but why don't you decide? Which do you prefer? The bad boy or the handsome?

Umi: Bad boy handsome!

Satoshi: Just so you know, I'm not Death The Kid, where two parts of my hair is different coloured..

Umi: Hehe~ I was joking~ But the current bad boy look suits you.

Satoshi: Really? Thanks. Have you talked to your parents about us?

Umi: They seemed happy because I never looked for a boyfriend for many years until I met you, which made them really happy until I broke up with you then they got depressed and mad. So when I told them that I got back together with you, my mother had to celebrate with all of my other family members like my grandparents, cousins and other relatives.. It was so embarrassing!

Satoshi: You should've asked me to go, it would have been fun!

Umi: Maybe for you!

Satoshi: Haha! That's why! I love hanging out with the old folks! They always have stories to tell, which is fun to hear.

Umi: That is true. Though it was still very embarrassing! My mother had to invite, Honoka and Kotori over as well to hear the stories and how I got back together with you! -The two would enjoy their chat together as they were walking around the city together as the others were having lunch at Mcdonald's while Eli was looking out of the large glass window from her seat as she was thinking about Satoshi-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nozomi: Stop making Elichi depressed!

Nico: Nobody cares!

Shinji: I care!

Nico: Then you go out with her!

Shinji: Nee-chan will kick my ass if I do!

Nico: If only she knows how to fight! Oh wait..Yeah she could kill you.

Shinji: She'll kill you too since it was your idea.

Nico: Oh shit! Don't tell anything! SAY NOTHING TO HER!

Maki: I heard it all.

Nico:...We're so screwed.

Shinji: It wasn't my idea, so you're the one who's screwed.

Nico: Damn it, Shinji!


	12. Chapter 12:- Silent One

Love Live! Game!

Chapter 12:- Silent one

Opening: Biggest Dreamer - Kouji Wada

Ending: Brave Heart - Ayumi Miyazaki

-In Kanan's family shop as she was helping out with moving some of the supplies around, she was writing down on a pad on what was needed for the shop, the sound of the bell could be heard as Kanan moved her attention to the door to see a young man that seemed to be around her age as he had brown hair, dark green eyes as he wore a light brown jacket with a black shirt in beneath. At the sight, Kanan's eyes widened as she blushed a little from looking at the man as he was looking around, Kanan would then approach the man and spoke to him-

Kanan: H-Hi! How may I help you? -He would look at her nervously but not say anything as he kept quiet while the two would stare at each other as Kanan would blush slowly as she looked into his eyes while he looked at her- Um...S-Sir..? -Mari would then walk into the store as she was sweating slightly as she looked at the two-

Mari: Kanan!

Kanan: W-What? Mari? What are you doing here?

Mari: I came to look for him.

Kanan: Eh? You know him?

Mari: He's a guest from the hotel, an important guest.

Kanan: W-Who is he? He won't speak when I talk to him.

Mari: You're so dumb, Kanan~

Kanan: What..?

Mari: He's deaf.

Kanan: D-Deaf? You mean he can't hear anything?

Mari: Yeah, but he understands lip language, so right now as we are speaking, he understands what we are talking about right now. He just can't reply back with words unless you give him a pad and a pen.

Kanan: Alright? -She grabbed a pen and pad and passed it to the man as he took it and wrote down his name as it said "Akaza Shirou"- Akaza Shirou, huh? -He nodded as Kanan asked-

Mari: He's really smart and charming too!

Kanan: Why don't you date him?

Mari: He's a guest in my hotel, if I got together with him, I'll be dead!

Kanan: What? Why?

Mari: I'm kidding, I'm not looking for anyone at the moment after all.

Kanan: Not since after Jun.

Mari: Pretty much. Oh! -She would grab a pen and a small pad from her bag and pass it to Shirou as he took it and was confused on what he should do as he tilted his head- I need to head back to the hotel to do some work but if you want to walk around the town, make sure you use this pad to reply, okay?

Shirou: -He nodded as he wrote something down on the pad as it was written- "Okay, good luck with your work, Ohara-san."

Mari: You're so sweet~ Bye bye~ -She took off quickly as Kanan didn't know what to do-

Kanan: W-Wait! Mari! Ugh..That girl.. So, Akaza-kun? What are you gonna do, now?

Shirou: "Are you free, right now?" -He asked as he wrote down the sentence on his pad-

Kanan: I'll be free after I close the shop since it's only half day, today. Why?

Shirou: "I'm still new to this town. Since I'm from Osaka, so I was wondering if you would be kind enough to walk around with me or give me a tour?" -He would ask with a little smile on his face as he seemed quite nervous as Kanan would chuckle softly and gave him a thumbs up and have him wait outside while she clean up the store, get changed and close it first before they go out-

-As the two went out later on after Kanan was done with her job, she would show him around the town though he was still not used to the place as Kanan was leading him around and was talking as he was unable to understand what she was saying as he was walking behind her. Kanan then realize what she was doing as she looked back at Shirou as she got worried but Shirou did not seem to be bothered by what Kanan did wrong as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into a bookstore and let him look around the store while she went to find a book about sign language. After she bought the book, she would bring him around the food stall area as Shirou bought some Takoyaki and shared it with Kanan. Kanan considered in bringing Shirou to meet Arata and Riko but she came to consider that Shirou may not feel comfortable around people like Arata, the sort that was overly too energetic when meeting new people. She would then bring him back to the hotel as they both exchanged phone numbers and would text each other as Kanan walked back alone while she was reading the book she bought-

-Kanan would then head to the Cafe Bar before heading home as she went to talk to Riko and as she got there, Arata was singing the song "WE ARE XROS HEART" while the other workers were enjoying him sing-

Tachiagare tomo yo tomaranai baaningu sooru

Dokomademo yuku sa kimi wa hitori ja nai

Nakama no kizuna ga kirifuda sa

Inochi wo moyashite ho-e-ro!

Ima hitotsu ni great xros tokeau

Ore ni kure minna no hiketa shauto wo

Ima umareru great heart asu no kiba

Tobitate tatakae we are kurosu haato!

Tobichitta mirai senran no batorufiirudo

Kono mune ni todoku tomo no nageki namida

Hohoemi ubatta zetsubou wo

Tamashii tsunagete ku-da-ke!

Ima chikaou great xros asu wo

Kono hata ni atsumatta minna no kazu dake

Ima kagayaku great heart yume no shisha

Butsukare takamare we are kurosu haato!

Nakama no kizuna ga kirifuda sa

Inochi wo moyashite ho-e-ro!

Ima hitotsu ni great xros tokeau

Ore ni kure minna no hiketa shauto wo

Ima umareru great heart asu no kiba

Tobitate tatakae we are kurosu haato!

Ah butsukare takamare we are kurosu haato!

Riko: Kanan-chan? A sign language book? What brought this on?

Kanan: Well. I'm learning sign language right now for a friend and since you study a lot of languages, I thought I came to ask you.

Riko: Normally Mari-chan or Maki-san would be a better idea but I'll try to help. Though why sign language and not other languages like German or English in general?

Kanan: The guy is deaf, but he understands lip language.

Riko: A guy, huh? Oh~? Found someone you're interested in~?

Kanan: I guess he's handsome in an obvious way but that's not the point! I'm not very sure on how I can communicate with this guy when I'm speaking to him and he understands me but he has to write down what he wants to say on a pad. It doesn't seem fair because he uses more energy to write down a sentence while I say it instead.

Riko: Ah, I see your point. Well why don't you take it slowly? It's only 6pm right now so you have time to learn before you meet up with him. When are you meeting him again?

Kanan: I don't know, he's from Osaka and he's staying in Mari's hotel as an "Important Guest".

Riko: Important guest? Is he a celebrity?

Kanan: Maybe? I don't know but I wanna speak to him in sign, so that the two of us would have fair communication with each other.

Riko: But...Does he understand sign language?

Kanan:...-She quickly took out her phone and send a text to Shirou and asked if he understands sign language as he would reply back that he does- Oh thank God, he does.

Riko: Well that's good news for everyone then. Well first off, you should learn with greetings and farewells, after that you learn to speak in sentence with the language itself.

Kanan: Alright?

-As it was time, Shinji, Maki, Tarou, Satoshi, Umi, Eli, Aoba, Hifumi, Rin, Rin(Nya), Kou and Hajime came and went into the Cafe Bar to hang out as usual-

Arata: You guys...Are you all unemployed?

Rin: I'm working, nya! I finished my shift an hour ago, nya!

Maki: Mine too.

Satoshi: The rest of us are getting paid still even though we have no work until the next 2 months!

Tarou: We're practically lazy but we're going out at least, so we're not lazy anymore!

Aoba: I still wanna work!

Kou: Me too!

Rin: Me three!

Shinji: I want to go home.

Maki: You're not going home to just play Final Fantasy on your Playstation, it's a saved game so you can play it anytime.

Shinji: But I...You're so mean..

Rin: Maki-chan is just jealous that Shinji-kun likes this one character called Cindy Aurum and that he pays more attention to the blonde instead of his actual Fiancee, nya~

Maki: Rin! Shut up!

Rin: Ah, nya~

Shinji: You can't blame me! That blonde chick is really adorable.

Satoshi: She's hot too! -He would get pinched on the arm by Umi- O-Ow!

Umi: Remember~ If you ever fall in love with a fictional character, you'll die alone~

Tarou: I fell in love with a fictional character, everyone wanted me to see a therapist.

Arata:... Y'all need Jesus, that's what you all need.

Aoba: He's kinda right..Everyone here is weird.

Shinji: You be quiet. You're older than me but you look like a middle school student.

Aoba: Wha-?! Well I'm sorry that my body is small and my face is young!

Umi: A young face, huh? How cute.

Satoshi: Ah crap, Aoba-chan, you pissed off the Sea(Umi)!

Umi: Did you just call me "Sea"?! -Everyone started laughing while Riko was teaching Kanan sign language at the bar area as everyone else was doing their own thing-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	13. Chapter 13:- Secrecy of the Silent one

Love Live! Game!

Chapter 13:- Secrecy of the Silent one

Opening: Biggest Dreamer - Kouji Wada

Ending: Brave Heart-tri version- - Ayumi Miyazaki

-In the Nishikino sibling apartment. Shinji was playing Final Fantasy XV on his Playstation while his sister was at work as Tarou, Aoba, Hifumi and Kou were in his apartment-

Aoba: Shinji-kun?

Shinji: Yeah?

Aoba: I don't understand Dark Irregulars.

Kou: Maybe you should try something else like Magus.

Shinji: She'd have to remember all of the unit's names.

Kou: Angel Feather?

Hifumi : A..A lot of counting..

Kou: Royal Paladin!

Shinji: That would be good, play the Brave deck, you'll go poor!

Aoba: Eh?!

Tarou: You all sure love your card games, huh? -He said as he was playing Overwatch on his laptop-

Kou: Says the Nerd who can't stop playing Overwatch just because of Dva.

Tarou: Hey! Do not badmouth her! She did nothing wrong! She's just being a good girl!

Kou: Right~

Shinji: I also have a question, why are you girls here? I only asked the guys.

Aoba: When you invited the guys, we wanted to come too.

Kou: If I were to sleep at home, all day, Rin will get mad at me for not being productive.

Tarou: By the way, Shinji-san.

Shinji: Yeah?

Tarou: There was this guy, who was hanging out with one of your seniors, the swimmer girl? Was the guy a boyfriend or..?

Shinji: Kanan? Boyfriend? No way. When did you see her hanging out with him?

Tarou: This morning when we were walking over, they were in Shibuya street.

Aoba: Yeah! That guy! He was very good looking.

Kou: Absolutely gorgeous~ A type that Hifumi would love~

Hifumi: .. -She'd blush as she looked down from being embarrassed and shy-

Shinji: What did he look like?

Tarou: Somewhere around your height, I think green-ish eyes with brown hair.

Kou: He also uses glasses too.

Shinji: No clue who he is, maybe my sister knows.

Aoba: It's your birthday, so why aren't we going out to lunch or something?

Kou: Yeah! Why aren't we doing super stupid yet fun things?

Shinji: I tried doing super stupid yet fun things before, I got kicked out of Toys'R Us.

Tarou:... Me too..

Shinji: We tried doing more of it at the Cafe Bar while singing the song "Stayin' Alive" while getting drunk, we got kicked out by Sakurauchi.

Aoba: W-What? Why?

Tarou: We were both singing really loudly while we were not on the stage and we were eating food out from other people's plates.

Hifumi: -She was trying not to laugh-

Kou: Ha! So you two were that drunk, huh?

Shinji: Yeah...And we stayed over at the Ohara hotel for a night because we couldn't drive back at night. Then when I came back home, I got scolded by my sister for about 4 hours.

Tarou: Haha! You got scolded and I did not~ ... I'm a sad person, now am I? -He was then patted on the back by Shinji-

Shinji: Besides, Nee-chan said she has something for me for tonight so I won't be going out.

Kou: Oh! Can we join?!

Shinji: ...-He would consider what Maki would do for him on his birthday as his eyes widened- N-No! No! NO!

Kou: W-What?! Why not?

Shinji:...Too many reasons to say.

Tarou: It's something lewd, isn't it?

-The girls would blush as Shinji and Tarou would smirk as they continued playing their games-

-In a few hours later as it was evening time, Aoba, Kou, Hifumi and Tarou left as they went out to have dinner as Maki just got home and as she got home, she would look away from Shinji as she would blush madly as he approached her, she would then give him a cardboard bag with a bright red ribbon on it-

Maki: T-This is just...Just take it already!

Shinji: Okay? -He took the bag and opened it up to see a white box as it was a new phone- Eh?

Maki: Y-Your phone is old so...I-I thought maybe you need a new one, hmph!

Shinji: Thank you, I was actually thinking of getting a new one for myself but since you already got one for me. -He would hug her tightly in his arms and kissed her on the cheek as she smiled and blushed slightly and hugged him back-

-Later on after the two had their dinner as Shinji went to shower after he had ate. Once he was done with his shower, he went to the bedroom as he was drying his hair with a towel, he then dropped the towel and blushed slightly at the sight of Maki lying down on the bed with a bag of Pocky sticks right next to her as she had a stick in her mouth while she was looking at Shinji as she was wearing a sort of lingerie as she looked at him and was blushing as well-

Shinji: W-What's going on...? You wanna do it now..?

Maki: Eh? N-No! No! Just that... I met up with someone after so many years..

Shinji: Please don't tell me it's that damn Kai Toshiki dude..

Maki: No it's not him, someone that has close relations to our family.

Shinji: So you met up with a guy, huh? Ex?

Maki: He's one of Papa's bodyguards.

Shinji: Dad's? You mean Mom's too?

Maki: Yeah. Akaza Shirou, I haven't seen that man in years since I was in High School..

Shinji: I never met the man, what's he like?

Maki: He's deaf. He has brown hair with faded green eyes, he's about your height and has glasses.

Shinji: What? He was around the city though.

Maki: I know, he was hanging out with Kanan-chan just awhile ago.

Shinji: Are they dating?

Maki: I don't think so? Because I asked Akaza-kun if he was dating anyone and he wrote to me-

Shinji: Wrote to you?

Maki: He carries around a pad and a pen, he wrote and said "I'm not looking interested in relationships nor do I have the intention in getting into one.".

Shinji: That's...Kinda dark, don't you think?

Maki: I know, it seems kinda mean but he was willing to follow Kanan-chan around and help her out with her work, that's what she told me since he was having a holiday. I assume Papa gave him a paid leave to let him have fun?

Shinji: Maybe you're right but he's a bodyguard of the Nishikino family though, you're not worried?

Maki: I am worried.

Shinji: How come?

Maki: Well. After I bought your present, I saw Kanan-chan and Akaza-kun together and we got together for lunch and talked, I then went over to Mama and Papa's place to talk and asked them about Akaza-kun. Apparently he's the family top dog.

Shinji: Kinda rude to call him a dog, don't you think?

Maki: Yeah but he's the bodyguard of the family and he's the strongest among the other 30 members of guards. He's even smarter than I am and is unpredictable. He's so mysterious as well, no one knows his past except himself, not even Papa knows!

Shinji: Your point?

Maki: My point is, what if he gets angry or if someone were to hurt him or his friends, he would be able to kill that person!

Shinji: I don't think he'll dare to kill someone just for that though.

Maki: Yeah but he's the leader of the Bodyguards of the Nishikino family called "Sacred Red". They all wear suits with red sunglasses but for Akaza-kun's case, his glasses turn dark red whenever sun light hits it. If he's in charge of the whole 30 men Bodyguard, you know what he's capable of..

Shinji: Yeah but should we really be worrying about this? It's not like we're fighting against him or anything. This is n't like the time where we had to fight off the gangs from all over the world to get rid of Arata's dad.

Maki: But I'm curious! I looked through all information I could gather about him and this is what I found. -She would then bend over to the other side of the bed to get her bag as her butt was facing Shinji's direction-

Shinji: Ah yes~ The cute little tushy.

Maki: S-Stop staring at it! A-Anyways. Just sit down and look! -She opened up a folder with all of the information of all of the bodyguards in the family as each bodyguard has full details of information but Akaza Shirou had the least-

"Akaza Shirou restricted information:-

Name: Akaza "Kaze" Shirou

Gender: Male

Nicknamed: Blood Leader

Code Name: Blood One

Age: 25 (When first joined)(Current Age: 29)

Blood Type: O

Height: 178.5 cm

Eye colour: Faded Emerald

Date of Birth: February 14th 1988

Weight: N/A

Body weaknesses: Hearing, deaf.

Abilities: Adaptation, Intelligence, Speed, Incredible Eyesight, Inhuman-like Strength

From: Osaka, Japan

Personal Information: N/A

Family Connections: N/A

Relatives: N/A

Guard Rank: SS+ Class "

Maki: That's all! What's even more scarier is that his birthday is on Valentine's Day!

Shinji: Tell me about it, killing people while getting Chocolate on Valentine's day and your Birthday is one hell of a gift.

Maki: ... Look! Shinji! I'm paranoid out of my mind here! I know he has been protecting me ever since my second year of High School but I never really paid much attention to him to begin with but now that I know he's like a hired assassin, it sorta scares me that he might be able to kill either one of us.

Shinji: He won't. If Dad knew that he did, the man would be dead already.

Maki: But I...-Shinji would place a finger on her lips before she continued talking as Shinji would gently kiss her lips and pushed her down the bed and French kissed her passionately as Maki put the file aside and kiss him back as she was moaning from each kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck-

Oh...This is one of first few times you were this aggressive~

Shinji: Come on, it's my birthday, let me have a little fun, okay~?

Maki: -She'd chuckle softly and kiss his nose lightly as he would kiss her neck and she would moan ever so slightly-

-In Uchiura, at the Ohara hotel. Shirou was at the roof of the hotel and was looking at Tokyo and the whole town of Uchiura from the tall building with a large, yet long rectangular suitcase behind his shoulder as Shirou would then thought to himself-

"Eliminate Nishikino Shinji and not let his sister nor mother find out about his death and body location. Nishikino Shintaro, you must really love Maki-sama so much that you don't even allow your own son to get together with her but you act like you support the two. Though orders are orders.."

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	14. Chapter 14:- Influence

Love Live! Game!

Chapter 14:- Influence

Opening: Biggest Dreamer - Kouji Wada

Ending: Break up - Ayumi Miyazaki

-A few days had passed as Shinji had begun his work with his friends once more while Maki was given a few weeks off from working as she was at the back of the apartment building as there was a pool in the area. She was sitting on a chair while drinking a sort of drink mixed with ice cream in it while Rin, Nico and Nozomi were playing in the pool. A tall man with glasses with a young girl with a ponytail were walking together as they walked up to Maki. Maki's eyes widened at the sight of Shirou and Kanan together-

Maki: H-Hey. What are you two doing here?

Kanan: His request to find you.

Maki: Akaza-kun? -Shirou would sit at the opposite seat that was in front of Maki as Kanan sat next to him-

Shirou: -He was writing down on his pad and tore off the paper and passed it to Maki as she read as it was written down- "Tonight I would like to see Shinji-sama alone, if that is okay with you?"

Maki: -She would nod slowly but was afraid and was curious to know what Shirou's plan was-

Nico: Ah! Shirou! -She was waving at him from the pool as she was smiling happily as Shirou smiled back at Nico and waved back at her until Nozomi threw a ball at Nico's face-

Nozomi: Nobody said you could look away!

Rin: Ahahahaha! AH- -Nico then threw the ball at Rin's face-

Nico: Shut up!

Kanan: -She would pull on Shirou's sleeve lightly as he turned his attention to Kanan as she would then ask- How come you know, Yazawa-san?

Shirou: -He replied back with sign language- " I used to tutor her in English and math when she was in High school."

Kanan: Ah that makes sense.

Maki: Hold on, I gotta make a call. -She got up from her seat and called Shinji- Shinji?

Shinji: Nee-chan? What's up? I'm kinda in a middle of work here.

Maki: I-I'm sorry but I'll make this quick. Tonight Akaza-kun is coming over to the apartment to talk to you. Alone.

Shinji: He is? I thought he's deaf?

Maki: He'll talk using a pad and a pen. Just be careful when you get back.

Shinji: Don't worry. I can take care of myself.

Maki: A-Alright.. Bye bye.. -Nozomi and the other two then got out of the pool and walked to Maki, Kanan and Shirou-

Nozomi: Oh? Who is this?

Kanan: Akaza Shirou. -Shirou smiled and waved at the girls as Nozomi blushed slightly at the sight of his smile-

Rin: He's so quiet, nya.

Maki: He's deaf, but he knows what we're saying..

Nozomi: Eh?! Y-You can read lip? -Shirou nodded- Oh, my... This is rare. I'm Toujou Nozomi! Nice to meet you! -She grabbed Shirou's hands and shook his hands as he just let her do what she wants and smiled innocently-

Rin: He's cute, nya. Single?

Kanan: He's not looking to be in a relationship is what he says.

Nozomi: It's so hard to find guys who are just so quiet like him.

Maki: Really? I think men who are way too quiet are kinda creepy.

Nozomi: Okay, that too but still. It's a way that they show signs of care that they would listen to you talk.

Shirou: -He wrote down on a piece of paper and set it down on the table as everyone read as it said- "I'm sorry but it's time for me to go, I have plans.-

Kanan: You sure you can go on your own? -Shirou nodded as he got up from his seat and waved goodbye to the girls as they all waved goodbye to him and saw him walked away-

Maki: How come you're not following him back?

Kanan: I gotta meet up with Dia for dinner later on.

Nozomi: What made you two so close~?

Kanan: We met two weeks ago and I just can't seem to not get close. I don't know but there's something about him that just makes you feel so comfortable to be around with. I-It's like...Uh..

Nico: Like a brother or a boyfriend!

Kanan: Yeah, somewhere in between. He's also quite nice and friendly, so we don't get into arguments.

Nozomi: He's really...Hot.

Nico: Tell me about it.

Rin: Marry him, nya. -She said as she sat down next to Maki and drank a bottle of water-

Nico: If I could, I would have asked him out when I was in High School~

Nozomi: Nico-chan, you're so lucky,

Nico: Hehe~ He thought me so many things while he was in my room~!

Nozomi: But he's deaf, how does he teach?

Nico: He writes down the notes and examples and explains them through his own writing.

Kanan: So he's very patient too, huh? You know anything about him, Maki-san?

Maki: Nothing.

Rin: Really, nya?

Maki: He's too quiet, way too quiet about his life. I can't even dig for the deepest information about him!

Nozomi: M-Maki-chan? W-What are you talking about?

Maki: I-It's nothing.. Forget it.

-Hours later as Maki was at home, reading a book as she was lying on the couch, Shinji just got back home from work as he came out of the bathroom from taking a shower until someone knocked on the door. Maki walked up to the door and opened it to see Shirou wearing a suit with a red tie as he had a large rectangular suitcase in his arm. He would pass a note to Maki as it was written in her father's hand writing as it said:- "Assassinate Nishikino Shinji and get rid of him from Maki's life and hide his body. Eliminate all evidence and trace of his death and whereabouts of his body. - Nishikino Shintaro". Maki would stare at the paper and was in shock until she looked at Shirou as he opened up the suitcase as there was a sort of rifle we a knife at the edge of the point of the gun as Shirou walked into the room until Maki grabbed Shirou from behind and tried to pull him back from entering any further-

Shinji: Nee-chan? -He walked out of the bedroom and looked around and saw no one- Nee-chan? Hey! You know I don't like Hide-&-Seek!

Maki: Please! Don't! Ah! -Another man grabbed Maki from behind and pulled her away from holding onto Shirou as that man was also wearing a black suit with a red tie and red sunglasses and had a sort of silvery white hair- W-Wha-?! Let me go! This is an order! Akatsuki-kun! Let me go!

Akatsuki: Sorry milady, but this is an order from both your father and Shirou-san. Once we were given the task to do something, we cannot say "no".

Maki: No..Please! -Her eyes widened as she got teary at the sight of two more members of the Sacred Red and both of the other two were female and had rifles and knives with them as Shirou moved aside and let them run into the apartment quickly as Maki was about to scream loudly but Akatsuki placed his hand on her mouth to make sure she wouldn't scream- !

-Shirou was walking down the rooms as was about to enter the living room as he turned to the side a little as one of the female members flew passed him. He would look to the wall to see the other female member passed out on the floor. He would look straight at Shinji as he had a shotgun on his right hand with a riot shield on his left-

Shinji: Akaza Shirou, huh? I guess this is some talk, huh? Where's Nee-chan and what have you done to her?!

Shirou:...

Shinji: Ah yes, you know what I'm talking about but you can't reply back with your pad because if you do, you'll get shot. -Shirou then pointed his rifle at Shinji and aimed at his head as he was about to shoot- Ever since I got together with Nee-chan, I think I talk a little bit too much right now..

Maki: Akatsuki! Please! Don't! Don't let him kill Shinji! Please!

Akatsuki:... -The sound of gunshots were then heard as Maki then got really teary and cried-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	15. Chapter 15:- Bloody Waters

Love Live! Game!

Chapter 15:- Bloody Waters

Opening: Biggest Dreamer - Kouji Wada

Ending: Skyreach - Amamiya Sora

-Shirou fired multiple shots from his rifle and hit Shinji's shield as Shinji was being pushed back by the power of the rifle's shots. Shinji then used his full strength and ran towards Shirou with the shield as Shirou blasted a hole into the riot shield with his rifle as he would then use his leg to push Shinji back and kicked him to the bedroom and knocked off the riot shield out of Shinji's hand as Shinji was about to fire his shotgun, Shirou drew out a short sword from his back and cut the shotgun in half as Shinji would then whistle and walked into the bedroom quickly as a large Cheetah jumped above Shinji and pounced on Shirou as he turned to the side and dodged the pounce as one of the female subordinates held the Cheetah back with a sword-

Girl 1: A Cheetah, huh? Nishikino family sure has a lot of weird stuff..

Girl 2: Tell me about it.. -She got up from the floor and took out her dual wielded pistols and pointed at the Cheetah- This is one hell of an operation.

Girl 1: Considering Akaza-san, this might be the best.

-Before Shirou was about to enter the dark bedroom, he would take out a flash grenade from his belt pocket and pulled the clip and tossed the grenade into the room and quickly shut the door. As a flash could be scene from the sides of the door and the room had vibrated, Shirou opened the door and walked into the room like it was nothing. As he walked into the room, Shinji was in pain as he was covering his eyes from the flash bang as Shirou walked up to him quickly and grabbed him by the neck with one hand and lifted him up as Shinji was struggling to get out of Shirou's grip. Shirou would slam Shinji's back into the glass door that lead out to the balcony as Shirou was holding onto Shinji's neck as he would then toss him up in the air as Shinji was in shock and fear as he turned his back to see the river and landed into the water safely. He stuck his head out of the water a little bit to see the area was field with grass hilltops and over a few dozen members of Sacred Red as Shinji quickly dive down and swam to the edge of the river to get to the bridge-

Male 1: Orders? -Shirou took out his pistol and fired straight into the air as the members below saw the order as they would then take out their grenades and pulled the clips and tossed them into the river. Over a few meters away from Shinji as he was swimming away from the members, he heard and felt the number of explosions that were behind him as he looked back and swam even faster- This won't be enough to kill him. Send out the Hellfire! -From a distance as there was a speedboat with 3 Sacred Red members. One started the engine of the speedboat while the other two were loading their weapons as one of them had a flamethrower while the other had a minigun, as the speedboat started to move in a straight line in the river, the two would fire the weapons as the man holding the minigun was using it to hurt or possibly kill Shinji with the bullets while the flamer was used to disable him from getting any air if he sticks his head up-

Shirou: -He would thought to himself- "With a barrage of bullets hitting the water, you will hurt yourself and with the flames above the water, you won't be able to breath for even a second. All according to plan." -Shirou gave away a little sadistic smile as he turned behind him to see the Cheetah was about to pounce on him as he would punch the cheetah on the mouth, causing it to pass out as he walked out of the room with the other members and as he went out, Akatsuki would let go of Maki and followed Shirou-

Maki: S-Shirou! Shirou! Hey! ... -She quickly ran into the apartment to look around to find Shinji and as she went to the bedroom, she saw her Cheetah, passed out as she then quickly went to the balcony to see what was going on until she saw the flames on the river as Shinji was nowhere in her sight. She would get down on her knees and cried loudly as the Rooster came to Maki to comfort her along with the injured Cheetah was awake as it got to Maki and comforted her as well-

-In the river as the man was firing his gun, a bullet managed to hit Shinji's leg as soon as he got to the bridge, he was in pain as he started bleeding but he climbed the ladder of the bridge quickly and sat at the side of one of its pillars and held onto his leg that got shot as he looked to the grass hills and saw that the members of Sacred Red were all leaving. In an hour. Shirou had returned to Maki with a few other members as they forcefully brought her and her animals back to her parent's home as she resisted but was then knocked out cold by Shirou. A few minutes later as Shinji got up to the apartment and saw the damage, a few of the neighbors came to him and helped him get cleaned up and tend to his wounds as one of the neighbors passed Shinji a piece of paper from before that was given to Maki from Shirou-

Shinji: What is it? -His eyes widened at the sight of the paper as it said- "Assassinate Nishikino Shinji and get rid of him from Maki's life and hide his body. Eliminate all evidence and trace of his death and whereabouts of his body. - Nishikino Shintaro". -Shinji would crumble the paper as he was in rage- That damn old man..

-In the Nishikino residence as Maki was locked up in her room with her Cheetah and Rooster. Shirou and a few members of the Sacred Red were in Shintaro's office to report the situation-

Akatsuki: Apparently we cannot do a confirm kill on Nishikino Shinji, boss.

Shintaro: What? You! Yes you! What's your name, again?

Girl 1: Eh? I-I'm Ayaka! One of Akaza-san's best close range fighter!

Shintaro: Ayaka-san. What does he mean that you cannot confirm a kill on Shinji?

Shirou: -Shirou would place a piece of paper on Shintaro's table as it said- "I let him live while threatening his life and his own home. This is a warning for him to not Maki-sama ever again.".

Shintaro: So you disobeyed a direct order and changed the order yourself?! What were you thinking, Shirou?! If he lives, there's a chance that he might gather his own force and attack us! You fool!

Shirou: -He set down another piece of paper as it said- "I have no excuses for what I did, but killing him would mean Maki-sama's happiness disappearing as she would get traumatize in the process if Shinji-sama were to be killed.".

Shintaro: -He'd sigh and facepalm- Fine. I guess I can agree with you on that. If that bloody brat dies, Maki will get depressed and I don't know for how long. But for now, keep her under constant surveillance and make sure she does not see him ever again, and one more thing Shirou. If you ever disregard my next order, you will suffer in greater pain than your childhood. Do I make myself clear? -Shirou nodded slowly as the three members bowed to Shintaro and left the room-

Maki: -She was on her phone as she was texting Shinji- "Are you okay? Where are you right now? I miss you..". -Though there were no replies as Shinji's phone was destroyed when he fell into the river-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	16. Chapter 16:- Luring

Love Live! Game!

Chapter 16:- Luring

Opening: Biggest Dreamer - Kouji Wada

Ending: Liar Mask - Mayama Rika

-Under the home of the Nishikino family, there is a large underground base, filled with hundreds to thousands of Sacred Red members, operating on machines, supplies, weapons, food, water, resources and technology. Shirou, Akatsuki and Ayaka were in an elevator as they were going down to the base of operations. Once the three had reached to the bottom, they would head into the armory as there were squads of fighters, waiting for their next orders-

Akatsuki: Alright folks, are you all prepped for war?

Units: Yes sir!

Akatsuki: Good! Because we're not the military, we're an advance militia that fights for the greater good of the Nishikino family. Do not forget that! Now Captain Ayaka here, has a few words to say.

Ayaka: Ahem. -She took out a piece of paper as it was written in Shirou's neat hand writing- "Ever since we have successfully taken Nishikino Maki-sama back from her brother, Shinji-sama a few days ago, we must now prepare ourselves for a possible war against Shinji-sama as we all know that he has been travelling the world, a year ago, killing many other gang leaders and mafias as Shinji-sama has been friends with the son of the infamous Nada Ayumi. Though the infamous man was killed by his own son, however, we must proceed with what we were told to do. Protect Maki-sama at all cost, keep her under strict surveillance while the others eradicate the enemies."

-Most of the members were smiling as they supported Shirou, some of them cheered and saluted as they got out of the armory and did as they were told. A girl with long black hair and red eyes with a black suit and long black overcoat with red outlines and glasses, approached Shirou as she was holding a few files in her hands-

Ayaka: Rei-chan? What's up?

Rei: I've got intel and possibly good news for Shi-chan.

Akatsuki: What is it?

Shirou: -He thought to himself about Rei- "Kanzaki Rei, the second in command of the Sacred Red and my Secretary. Killed over 350 people with just a single knife by using her specialty known as lust. Assassinating anyone with the sexual desires that can be pulled out from both men and women. This young girl has been by my side ever since I joined as I watched over her and she took care of me."

Rei: With many members of Shinji-sama's team being spread out, there is a possible chance that we can kill them first before he gathers them!

Akatsuki: Then while he is weak and has no allies to assist him, we can kill him too!

Shirou: -He placed a hand on Akatsuki's shoulder as everyone looked at him as he shook his head and gave a piece of paper to Rei as she then read it-

Rei: "Shinji-sama does not deserve to die, nor his members. They are still young and they deserve much more than death itself. I will see to it that I will gather the members and have them join the Sacred Red instead. If they do not wish to follow me, then they may have to protect themselves from Shintaro-sama's own side of the militia." Shi-chan..

Ayaka: So sweet..

Akatsuki: In a way, I guess he's right. Most of the members here are supporters of Shintaro-sama while only a few here are supporters for Shirou-san.

Ayaka: Then this must mean..

Rei: A resistance against Shintaro-sama? -Shirou nodded as he smiled softly-

Akatsuki: Now that's something I'd like.

Rei: I'll do anything for you, Shi-chan!

Ayaka: Akaza-san! You can count on us!

-Hours later as Shirou left the base and went out to Tokyo to find the other members that had once helped Shinji in the passed, as he was walking down the street, he saw Nico, Rin and Nozomi hanging out together, he did not wish to bother them until Nozomi was waving at him from a distance as she was asking him to go over to them as he would then do what he was asked to do. Shirou would join the three as they started talking to Shirou as they forgot that he was deaf, though he understood and knew what they were saying still-

Rin: I haven't been able to contact Shinji-kun, in awhile. I wonder what's wrong, nya.

Nozomi: He's most likely busy with work as usual with Maki-chan~

Nico: That or he forgot to pay his phone bill.

Nozomi: So what brings you out here, Akaza-kun?

Shirou: "Please call me Shirou." -He wrote down on a piece of paper as he smiled at the girls innocently as Nico blushed madly and looked away from him while Nozomi blushed slightly but continued talking and flirting with him as Rin watched-

Nozomi: So you're here for fun?

Shirou: "I had nothing to do in my spare time so I thought of walking around the city." -He said as he wrote it down on a piece of paper-

Rin: Oh! Why don't you follow us, nya? Be like our bodyguard, nya!

Nico: A-Are you an idiot?

Rin: W -Why?!

Nico: It's rude to ask someone like that!

Shirou: "It's okay, I don't mind." -He wrote on a paper as they all read as he then thought to himself- "Nico-san was part of Shinji-sama's team before. Perhaps I can try to lure her into joining the Sacred Red."

-Minutes later as Shirou followed the girls out to do their shopping, he had maintained his smile ever since and watched over the three. As they were on an escalator, going down, Rin tripped on one of the steps and nearly fell and hit her head on the floor but Shirou grabbed her by the stomach from behind and stopped her from falling. Rin looked back at Shirou as she smiled and blushed and thanked him for saving her as the man nodded and smiled happily. From a distance, Akatsuki and Rei were watching Shirou and the girls-

Akatsuki: Tell me why we are here and why are we stalking him?

Rei: We're not stalking him! This is study!

Akatsuki: Don't you use sex as a weapon to kill people?

Rei: Yeah?

Akatsuki: Oh..You never had a boyfriend.

Rei: -She'd blush and looked away from Akatsuki as she pouted and continued her observation on Shirou-

Akatsuki: So tell me, what are we studying about?

Rei: Well Shi-chan has this thing that most guys do not have, which is a rare attribute! I just found out recently too!

Akatsuki: Please don't tell me it's that charm magic point crap like from Fate/Zero or something..

Rei: It is!

Akatsuki: Goddamn it.

Rei: With a single smile, he can make any girl skip a heartbeat and have them fall in love with him! He's like Prince Charming, but sexier~

Akatsuki: You say that but you just like him a lot.

Rei: Of course I do!

Akatsuki: My god!

Rei: He just won that short haired girl's heart! Now she will do whatever he says!

Akatsuki: Would it really be that easy?

Rei: He asked me to get 350 kills and I did.

Akatsuki: You...Oh forget it..

-Slowly but surely as hours passed, he managed to get the three girls to join the Sacred Red by discussing the matters of Shinji and Maki as they were having problems with their father, however, Shirou had mentioned that the three must not keep in contact with Shinji and Maki as it is to keep this resistance quiet and to avoid future problems if Shintaro were to find out. Nozomi, Rin and Nico followed Shirou into an alleyway as Akatsuki and Rei followed from behind. Shirou brought the girls into a bar that is owned by Sacred Red and is filled of his supporters. He would prepare the girls their uniforms and bought a few drinks for them, once they were done, they all headed back to their home as Shirou returned back to Uchiura to look for more members. Nico was walking down the street to her home as it was getting dark, Shinji was walking through one of the paths until he looked to the side and saw her as he ran up to and spoke to her but Nico looked back at Shinji with the eyes of a murderer as she had the intent of killing him, thus making Shinji taking a few steps back as he knows that he cannot fight against Nico, due to her speed-

-In the underground base of Sacred Red-

Ayaka: How's the Loyalist?

Engineer: Still under construction, this massive assault bot will take awhile to fully test its capabilities in battle.

Ayaka: Any other machines that are being placed?

Engineer: Shintaro-sama had requested for a gunship called "Renegade". Having its design to be similar of a Dragonfly. Though with our technology, it won't be a problem, its only the time to create those sort of things until we can mass produce them for war.

Ayaka: I see. Did Akaza-san send you the reports for the other units?

Engineer: Of course. They are not being constructed in the Saitama branch of Sacred Red's factory. The Megalith, Brackman artillery, Gemini fighter/bombers, Dragonfly air transports, Adaptors, Salem class Destroyers and Executioner battleships are being massed produced along with this Loyalist. With technology of robots and machines, it won't be surprising that we'll be going for war, huh?

Ayaka: You can say that again, but considering Akaza-san, I assume the war would be for something even greater than the peace of Humanity.

Engineer: Or perhaps something more.. -It was then revealed a giant 80-90ft tall mechanical machine with four spider-like legs with the body structure like an insect and a centaur combined as it had cannons on its arms along with black paint on it with red outlines-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	17. Chapter 17:- Loyalist

Love Live! Game!

Chapter 17:- Loyalist

Opening: Biggest Dreamer - Kouji Wada

Ending: Tear - Hirata Hiromi

-In the Sacred Red bar as Rin, Nico, Nozomi, Rei, Akatsuki and Shirou were there. Rin was lying one of the beds as she was reading a book. The bed was used for members who were staying over the bar to watch over it for the night. Rei was sitting on the bed as she was going through the files of her work as she looked at Rin and saw her wearing tight shorts with a black tank top. Rin would look back at Rei as she blushed madly at the sight of Rei wanting to grope her butt-

Rin: W-What are you doing, nya?!

Rei: I'm sorry! But it just looks so tempting!

Rin: Aren't you straight, nya?!

Akatsuki: She's actually Bi.

Rin: What?!

Akatsuki: Rei has two jobs here. Assisting whatever Shirou-san needs and she's an assassin of lust.

Rin: What's that, nya?

Akatsuki: She kills people when they are asleep or are being seduced by her. Male or female, they all fall for her.

Rin: I-I'm not letting you have me, nya!

Rei: I'm not gonna have you! Jeez!

Shirou: -He passed as note to Rei, telling her that he was going out to meet a friend-

Nozomi: Oh! Who are you gonna meet?

Nico: That Matsuura girl? -Shirou nodded- What's so great about her, huh? You have us!

Nozomi: Nicochi! You're being rude. Go on, go have fun. You need to relax sometimes too! -Shirou smiled at Nozomi as he nodded and left the bar- Ah he's so sweet~

Nico: Sexy~

Rei: Handsome~

Rin: Kind~

Akatsuki: Freaks.

-Later on, Kanan and Shirou had went out together to get to know each other a little more as Shirou thought of bringing Kanan into the Sacred Red. Though at the other end in Eagle Jump as Shinji was working while keeping in contact with his sister as he bought a new phone and was constantly messaging his sister-

Shinji: "How are you? Is everything all right?"

Maki: "Yeah I'm fine, I just can't go out as much as I want now. I can only leave for work but I need to be escorted by a few guards and apparently Papa doesn't want me to see you ever again.."

Shinji: "You should talk to the dude. If he doesn't like me and he doesn't even want to hear me or see me, then you should talk some sense into him."

Maki: "I tried but he's just way too stubborn! Sometimes I really hate Papa.. He's so mean and strict sometimes.."

Shinji: "Took you awhile to realize that, huh?"

Maki: "Well I'm sorry but he would always let me do what I want get me whatever I wanted if I get Aces on my test!"

Shinji: "You don't say?"

Maki: "So what are you gonna do?"

Shinji: "I was planning on getting you back by brute force, but without Watanabe and Nico's help, it'll be too hard and it might just become a suicide mission if I just rely on Arata and Sakurauchi. Eli had left fighting to only protect herself, Sonoda is too preoccupied with her boyfriend."

Maki: "Why can't Nico-chan help you?"

Shinji: "I just found out that she was with your bodyguard group. Apparently she joined them after meeting that Shirou dude. Rin and Nozomi followed his steps and joined the team as well."

Maki: "Oh my.."

Shinji: "That's not all. There is no counter against dad at this point. If negotiations and brute force won't work then the only option is assassination or seduction."

Maki: "You're gonna dress up as a girl and do lewd stuff to him, even though he has a wife?"

Shinji: "What?! No! I was thinking of hiring someone."

Maki: "Such as?"

Shinji: "I thought of Honoka but then I came to realize that she might be too pure."

Maki: "Oh, my god."

Shinji: "I guess the only way is assassination but it'll take a few weeks to plan out because I need to get pass the security and such."

Maki: "Well all right. I miss you.."

Shinji: "I miss you too, but daddy here is a pain in the ass after all."

Maki: "Tell me about it.."

-Hours later at late night as Shintaro came out of the City Hall from being in a meeting as his eye widened at the sight of the entrance of the City Hall was surrounded by over a few hundred Sacred Red members along with Shirou in the center with a giant 80-90ft tall mechanical machine with four spider-like legs with the body structure like an insect and a centaur combined as it had cannons on its arms along with black paint on it with red outlines behind him-

Shintaro: S-Shirou? What is the meaning of this?

Rei: Nishikino Shintaro. You are now relieved of being the master of the Nishikino family and are no longer in charge of the Sacred Red.

Shintaro: What? Explain this!

Akatsuki: You will be sent to jail for the violation control of your daughter's life and the order of your own son's death. Your daughter, Nishikino Maki will take control of the family from now on and Nishikino Shinji will now be able to return back to his own rightful home.

Shintaro: This is nonsense! Ridiculous! You can't just throw me to jail! Shirou! Please! Don't make them do this to me! Come on! I-I could make your deafness go away and make you be able to hear again! -The loyalist turned to Shintaro and fired a shot next to the man and blasted a hole next to him as Shintaro was in fear-

Rei: If you could do that then you should've done it from the start. You horrible man. Take him away. -A few of the members walked over to Shintaro and grabbed him on each arm and took him into a car and brought him to jail as he was yelling and struggling to get out from their grip as he was yelling at Shirou-

-Later at that night as Maki was in her room, lying down on her bed, someone would knock on the door as Shirou and Rei entered the room-

Maki: What now? I'm not allowed to go to work anymore?

Rei: Maki-sama, you are now the new head of the Nishikino family as your father has been relieved of being the head of the family as is now in jail.

Maki: What?

Rei: Shinji-sama will be able to return soon once we can notify him the news.

Maki: You're joking, right? -She asked as Shirou shook his head as Maki then quickly grabbed her phone and called Shinji, asking him to go over to the house as she told him everything Rei had just said-

-When the time came, Shinji was living back in the house he grew up in when he was a child and Shirou had asked for Maki and Shinji's forgiveness but it was all to take down Shintaro once and for all. Soon after that, the Sacred Red were no longer part of the Nishikino family guard but became their own independent military force led by Akaza Shirou-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	18. Chapter 18:- The first Sound

Love Live! Game!

Chapter 18:- The first Sound

Opening: Biggest Dreamer - Kouji Wada

Ending: Ai no Yokan - Hayami Saori

-It was 1am in the Nishikino hospital as Rei, Ayaka and Akatsuki were waiting outside of an operation with Kanan, Nico, Nozomi & Rin as Shinji and Maki were in the room-

Rei: You think everything will be all right?

Akatsuki: Sure it'll be fine. I mean, it's Akaza-san, how can it go wrong?

Ayaka: Rei-san, just relax. I'm sure Shirou-san should be able to handle it.

Rei: But it's his first time! He might die!

Kanan: Eh? H-He died?

Ayaka: He did not die!

-A few minutes later as Shinji walked out of the operation room as the light for "Operation" turned off, everyone turned their attention to Shinji as he put a finger on his lip and asked them all to be quiet. It was then Shinji opened the doors wide for Maki and Shirou as Maki was helping him walk as Shirou was looking around at everyone, wondering why they were all so quiet-

Shirou: Wh...? -He spoke his first words as Rei was in tears as she got down to the floor as her face was completely red as Shirou looked closely at her and smiled as he asked her to say something-

Rei: Ahem! S-Shi-chan? -Shirou's eyes widened as he smiled widely and happily at everyone as he could hear for the first time in so many years as everyone cheered happily and hugged Shirou-

Kanan: Maki-san?

Maki: Yeah?

Kanan: How did you do it?

Maki: I'm a doctor. I learn all of this from my Mama and Papa after all~ And besides, the reason why people are deaf are quite simple. Something got into their ears when they were born and doctors are unable to remove whatever is blocking their hearing or they just can't hear because of a disability but for Shirou's case, his ears was clogged by something when he was born. Just gotta get rid of whatever it is.

Kanan: What was blocking his hearing?

Maki: It's too disgusting for you to know.. But hey, it's science.

-As days passed, Shirou went to have a private speaking class with Rei and Kanan as Shirou was learning on how to speak out the words. In a matter of weeks, he was able to pronounce and say every word of the whole Japanese language, thus making him a complete person to be able to speak and as he spoke his first sentence to everyone, all of the girls were in shock to hear him have such a smooth and quiet voice that is not like other males. It was low pitched like most matured men but his tone of speaking was more elegant and soothing for some people. Later at the Sacred Red bar, Shirou, Rei, Ayaka, Nico, Nozomi, Rin, Akatsuki, Kanan and a large number of Sacred Red members were there to celebrate Shirou's ability to hear, it was then Rei got up onto the stage as she grabbed the microphone and waved to everyone of the members as they were all cheering and enjoying themselves as they waited to know what song was Rei gonna sing. She would then sing the song "Ai no Yokan"-

Koi ja nakute ai yo anata o omou dake de setsunai

Mainichi no iro ga azayaka ni

Itsuka aeru to uranai shinjite

Hade na sukaafu o mune ni kazatteta

Sora wa aokute kotori ga saezuru

Nanika hajimarisou sonna yokan suru

"Suki" to wa chigau kono kanjou ga

Otona no kaidan noboru ippome ne

Kinou no watashi mou nugisutete

Michinaru [michinaru] sekai e [sekai e] atarashii tanjoubi

Koi ja nakute ai yo dare ni mo watashitaku wa nai no

Hitorijimeshitai namida ga afuredasu no

Koi ja nakute ai yo anata dake ga watashi no subete yo

Nichijou no oto ga kirameku no

Kuuki mitai ni watashi ni hitsuyou

Fui ni hohoenda egao taisetsu yo

Kaze ga futari o yasashiku tsutsunde

Kiseki okorisou na kitai dakishimete

"Suki" yori motto atsui kimochi ga

Osaekirenai kurai ni tokimeku no

Modokashii koi mou tsugi no Stage

Tsunagaru [tsunagaru] ashita e [ashita e] atarashii kinenbi ne

"Koi ja nakute ai yo kimi ni todoketai no wa motto

Hateshinai kimochi dakishime mitsumetai no"

Koi ja nakute ai yo anata o omou dake de setsunai

Mainichi no iro ga azayaka ni

Daisuki!

Koi ja nakute ai yo dare ni mo watashitaku wa nai no

Hitorijimeshitai namida ga afuredasu no

Koi ja nakute ai yo anata dake ga watashi no subete yo

Nichijou no oto ga kirameku no

Koi ja nakute ai yo zettai ushinaitaku wa nai no

Ima made no hito to nanika ga chigau DESTINY

Koi ja nakute ai yo anata o omou dake de setsunai

Aishiteru dare yori mo aishiteru I Love You kokoro kara

[aiyai-aiyai]

-After she sang, everyone was cheering and clapping to Rei as Shirou was delighted to hear Rei sing for the first time and was impressed by the song and her voice. Some of the other members had asked her for an encore as she laughed nervously and did so as she sang the song "NAKED GENIUS"-

Koi no shirushi kimi no me ni mitsuketa ano hi

Kidzuita toki mune no jishaku mawari dashita

Sagashite ita tokimeki ni yatto deaetta no

Doko ni itemo mitsukedasu yo mô nido to mayowanai

Kitto futari unmei da yo nan'oku mo no hito ga ite

Deau no wa kompyuuta de mo muri

Heibon sugiru mainichi ni piriodo wo utta no

Tameiki sotsugyô dekiru no yatto

Aozora ga mabushii kimi ga iru fuukei wa

Shiawase no oora afuredasu tomaranai yo

Eki mae no funsui niji wo tsukutte iru yo

Kimi wo matsu jikan sae mo kakegaenai pureshasuna toki

Koi no shirushi watashi ni mo mitsukete kureta ne

Onaji kimochi onaji kakera wakeatteru

Haguresôna toki datte daijôbu da yo ne?

Doko ni itemo mitsukedashite sô watashi koko ni iru

Te wo tsunaidara mirai no doa zutto hiraita ki ga suru no

Mô nanimo kowai mono no nai kara

Atarashii yume fukurande mainichi ga merry-go-round

Aenai toki ni wa setsunai kedo

Ame no hi mo suki da yo kimi no kasa atatakai

Itoshisa eien nakunaranai shinjiteru yo

Ameagari no sora ni niji wo miagete futari

Itsumademo te wo tsunaide arukitai yo hikari no naka wo

Aozora ga mabushii kimi ga iru fuukei wa

Shiawase no oora afuredasu tomaranai yo

Eki mae no funsui niji wo tsukutte iru yo

Kimi wo matsu jikan sae mo kakegaenai pureshasuna toki

Ame no hi mo suki da yo kimi no kasa atatakai

Itoshisa eien nakunaranai shinjiteru yo

Ameagari no sora ni niji wo miagete futari

Itsumademo te wo tsunaide arukitai yo hikari no naka wo

La la la...

-After Rei had sang, Kanan and Shirou were talking as Rei got jealous of the two as she walked up to Shirou and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from Kanan. Kanan would then grab Shirou's hand by instinct as she blushed and spoke out to Shirou-

Kanan: L-Let me talk to him for just a moment..

Rei: ...-She'd pout as she looked at Shirou as he smiled at Rei as Rei then sigh and let go of Shirou and let him talk to Kanan as well- Hmph!

Akatsuki: Aww~ You're letting her have him?

Rei: No! Of course not! I-It's just that Shi-chan looked like he wanted to talk to her as well..

Akatsuki: Thank God, you're not a yandere but a masochist.

Rei: W-What?!

Akatsuki: Wanna get drunk?

Rei: Fine! Wait.. Where's Ayaka-chan- Oh.. Never mind. -She looked to the other side of the bar and saw her singing loudly with the other drunk members- She's wasted.

Akatsuki: Every weekend whenever we come over. She can't control her liquor after all.

Rei: At least Shi-chan handles better. How about Nico-chan and the others?

Akatsuki: Well, you can see for yourself.

-At the back of the bar, Rin was playing Black Jack with a few members of Sacred while Nico was drinking her sorrows away for not having a boyfriend as Nozomi was comforting her-

Rei: Is Matsuura-san a heavy drinker?

Akatsuki: She handles them well, just not as well as the other. She's a light drinker but she can get a little drunk.

Rei: Really?

Akatsuki: You can tell, just look at her right now. Her whole face is red and she's being flirty towards Akaza-san. -He quickly held Rei by the shoulder and made sure she doesn't go and pull Shirou away again-

Rei: Let me go!

Akatsuki: Hell no, I think they should get along and besides, you were too late to say "I love you, please be my lover!" even though he wasn't interested in love!

Rei: S-Shut up! I was just waiting for the right time!

Akatsuki: You got friendzoned.-Rei would then turn to Akatsuki and put her face on his chest as she got depressed- I got friendzoned by Ayaka too, so let's get drunk and forget all about this, okay?

Rei: All right..

Kanan: G-Give...Give me a hug, please? -She asked as she opened her arms widely as she was blushing and seemed eager for Shirou to hug her. Though he know what she actually wanted, he did so anyway and gave her a hug and as he hugged her, everyone would cheer loudly at Kanan and Shirou as a few of the guys whistled while the girls were singing to Kanan about love as Kanan would blush madly as she was the youngest person in the bar-

Shirou: Matsuura-san?

Kanan: Yes?

Shirou: I'm sorry but I'm not looking to be in a relationship just yet, but when the time comes, perhaps I'll come and find you.

Kanan: R-Right! Sure! It's okay! As long as you're happy and whenever you want!

Shirou: Though I might feel lonely without my teacher here..So..

Kanan: So...?

Shirou: Why don't you join the Sacred Red?

Kanan: Eh?! I-I don't think I can.. I have my other job though..

Shirou: You can always join and not work for us.

Kanan: Oh. Sure! This feels so weird..

Shirou: I'm sorry..?

Kanan: You always used a note to write as you were so quiet, now to hear you talking. It's like a big change.

Shirou: I can still do the note thing if you want.

Kanan: N-No! This is nicer and it won't be fair if you gotta write it out your words when I can speak.

Shirou: You're very nice, Matsuura-san. -He said with a smile on his face-

Kanan: Kanan.

Shirou: Hmm?

Kanan: C-Call me Kanan! It'll be weird if you call me by my last name when I call you by your first name.

Shirou: Ah all right. My apologies, Kanan.

Kanan: ! -She'd blush madly after hearing him say her name as she quickly looked away and thought of how different it was with Jun as Shirou is much more mature than Jun-

-Rei and Akatsuki were watching Kanan and Shirou from a distance as they were having some snacks and beer as Rei was cringing at the sight of the two while Akatsuki just ate some chips and drank some beer as he watched the two, thinking that it was a sort of drama-

Akatsuki: A harem, huh?

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

Maki: Next will be us!

Shinji: Yup! Lots of..Uh..R-18 stuff!

Maki: No there isn't! Is there?

Shinji: When we're done~

Maki: Oh~ You dirty little- wait! What?!

Shinji: Ha! You fell for it!


	19. Chapter 19:- Care for Loneliness

Love Live! Game!

Chapter 19:- Care for Loneliness

Opening: Biggest Dreamer - Kouji Wada

Ending: Koi no Shirushi - Kanae Itou

-In the Nishikino beach house as Shinji had ask over a few friends from work to work there since it's more relaxing as Maki had invited, Eli, Nozomi, Nico, Honoka, Kotori, Rin, Umi, Hanayo, Riko, Arata, Jun, Hanamaru, Ruby, Dia, Chika, Kanan and a few members of Sacred Red for security-

-Shinji, Aoba, Kou, Hifumi, Tarou, Eli and Satoshi were doing their work inside the beach house while the others were outside playing as Shirou, Rei, Ayaka and Akatsuki were patrolling around the house. Shirou and Rei were sitting on the shoulders of a Loyalist as it was walking around at the entrance of the beach house, patrolling around the area. As the animators and programmers were doing their work, Aoba leaned on Shinji's shoulder as her eyes were closed as she fell asleep-

Shinji: She's literally like a child..

Kou: That's what makes her cute!

Shinji: Then why don't we all take a break then? We'll continue tonight after dinner.

Tarou: Finally! I'm gonna go relax at the pool.

Satoshi: Me too.

Kou: Me three.

-Eli and Shinji then went to the kitchen to prepare the meals for tonight as Hifumi sat by Aoba and watched over her as she was watching some dramas on her laptop-

Maki: Shinji? -She walked into the living room after being outside to check on him as she did not see him but only saw Hifumi and Aoba. Hifumi would then point to the kitchen, telling Maki that Shinji was there as Maki then head to the kitchen to see that he was cooking with Eli as they were talking, Maki would then listen to them talk as she hid-

Shinji: So how are you feeling?

Eli: Hmm? What do you mean?

Shinji: I'm sorry, but I mean with the whole Satoshi and Sonoda thing. You're still not depressed, now are you?

Eli: Nah, I stopped thinking about and just moved on.

Shinji: Well alright. Though if you're facing any problems, just let me know and I'll do my best to help.

Eli: Thank you.

Maki: Huh?

Shinji: Nee-chan?

Maki: Here I am, worrying that Eli would be facing some sort of sickness but it's just some love drama! Jeez, go get a boyfriend!

Shinji: Nee-chan!

Eli: N-No! She's right, though I was never the sort of girl would go after guys like you, Maki-chan. So I'll do it my way and take my time.

Shinji: Eli..

Maki: Is that so? I hope you don't take too long. Since I would like to meet the man you seek to love~

Shinji: Also. Did you change your bikini?

Maki: Took you awhile to notice, idiot!

Shinji: You look more younger and childish in this one.

Maki: What?! -She had a summer hat on with a flower and a butterfly on it with a blue ribbon as she had worn a green-yellow bikini with frills-

Shinji: Imouto!

Maki: S-Shut up! You...You...Baldy!

Shinji: I'm not even bald..

Maki: Hmph!

Shinji: Well all right then. No love for tonight.

Maki: Eh?

Eli: Get wreck, Maki-chan. Just get wreck so hard for calling him bald.

Maki: But I just..

Shinji: Nope~ You ain't getting it tonight! -Eli was looking at Maki as Eli would then poke the back of Shinji a little- What?

Eli: You're gonna regret what you just did.

Shinji: Ha? No way I'll- -He got shock at the sight of Maki looking away as she was a little teary and had a depressed yet angered look on her face as she was sniffling. Shinji would then quickly stop what he was doing and went up to Maki and hugged her tightly in his arms and kissed her forehead softly and rubbed her head softly as he would then whisper into her ears softly- I'm sorry, but fine. We can do it then.

Maki: Y-You're so...Mean..

Shinji: I know...But you're mean too, which is why we get along so well.

Maki: Hmph..!

-Hours later after everyone had their dinner, the members of Eagle Jump went to work while the others were watching an anime on the large flat screen TV in the living room as they were watching the anime Fate Kaleid as Maki was leaning on Shinji's shoulder as she sat on the flooor and was right next to him as she watched the anime while Umi and Satoshi were sitting together as well and did the same thing as what Maki and Shinji were doing. Shirou was outside as he was alone, securing the area as he was the only one that is able to see through the dark at night without light, Kanan was worried as she went out to check on him as Rei and Ayaka were patrolling the rooms while Akatsuki was patrolling through the outdoor pool at the back-

Kanan: Hey, aren't you cold?

Shirou: Hmm? No, I like the cold weather more than the heat itself, which is why I like to stay outdoors when its cold. How come you're not inside?

Kanan: I came to check on you because I was worried..

Shirou: Ah, I apologize for having you to worry but as you can see, I'm fine and I am more than capable enough to take care of whatever problem that comes by.

Kanan: T-That's not it! Just that... I don't want you to feel lonely..

Shirou: Eh? -For the first time in so many years, he would blush slightly and skip a heartbeat after what Kanan said as he would then smile happily and laugh quietly as he grabbed one of her hands and held her hand with both of his as he smiled at her innocently- Thank you for your concern, it makes me really happy to have someone worry about me feeling lonely.

Kanan: Hehe~ Shirou-kun?

Shirou: Yes?

Kanan: You'll teach me how to fight, right? I-I mean! Will you teach me?

Shirou: Of course, whenever you're ready to take lessons, I'll try to make time and teach you, though it'll be a tough class.

Kanan: I'm prepared as long as I can fight!

Shirou: I won't be yelling or anything but if you were to do something that is out of place, you'll have to restart from what I had asked you to do before, you'll be okay with that?

Kanan: O-Of course!

Shirou: Also, do not tell the others what I am about to tell you. Not even Nico-san, Nozomi-san and Rin-san knows about this even though they joined before you.

Kanan: What is it?

Shirou: There is more than just Humans in this world.

Kanan: What? What do you mean?

Shirou: You've heard of them, have you not? Ghosts, Demons, Monsters, Aliens. They're all real and Sacred Red has over millions of records from many years that we have been fighting them.

Kanan: I-I don't understand.

Shirou: You'll see soon enough when you start your training. -He said with a smile as he would pat Kanan on the head softly and walked away to patrol once more-

Kanan: -She watched him from behind as she blinked a few times to see a sort of bright red aura appearing from his legs to his head and as soon as she blinked once more, the aura had disappeared- W-What was that thing? I must be tired..

Shirou: Matsuura Kanan. The new leader of Sacred Red, huh? -He spoke to himself quietly as he smirked softly-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

Satoshi: What was that all about? Shirou was acting all creepy and stuff!

Shinji: That's like a mini-preview for an upcoming series after this one. Though there's still a lot to think about.

Satoshi: The writer sure loves to make stories, huh?

Shinji: Yup, which is why there are like 4 seasons of Love Live.

Satoshi: I wanna wait to see an action series!

Shinji: Soon~ Soon my friend~

Maki: Oh Shinji~ I'm waiting- Wha?! S-Satoshi!? Why are you here?!

Satoshi: Nice underwear. Next time, scan through the room before you act all sexy or Umi-chan's gonna kill us both.

Maki: Damn...


	20. Chapter 20:- End of a normal life

Love Live! Game!

Chapter 20:- End of a normal life

Opening: Oath Sign - LiSA

Ending: MKAlieZ - Hiroyuki Sawano

-WARNING: GORE & VIOLENCE- Please be advised.

-A few months had passed as it was the 20th of December. A 24 hour state of Darkness for the whole day as an Eclipse will take over the 20th of December, many were watching the Eclipse as some were doing their own things in the dark. In the Sacred Red bar, members of U's along with Kanan and Shirou were there as they were in an underground basement of the bar-

Maki: So what's up with all of this? Why gather us and Kanan-chan? And why bring us to such a creepy place like this?

Shirou: Do you know what is Sacred Red's true motive and how they were formed, Maki-sama?

Maki: They were formed by Papa to protect the family from danger and their motives is to protect the family at all costs, even if it costs the members life.

Shirou: Wrong. Originally, the name of the group called "Sacred Red" was formed in the 40s when World War II began. The history of Sacred Red was that of the Nazis. World Domination, though the Sacred Red had something else in mind as they were formed by the Soviets and was led by Joseph Stalin.

Nico: So your point?

Shirou: Sacred Red was never a gang that was made to protect others from harm, their duty is to harm others no matter the cost. I have been watching over this organization for a few years now and a new leader must arise. Kanan-san? -Everyone had their attention on Kanan-

Kanan: Eh? M-Me?

Shirou: Yes. Please. -He held out his hand as Kanan placed her right hand on his and followed him as he was walking backwards for a moment, the two would stop as Shirou held both of Kanan's hands and looked at her as he smiled softly while Kanan blushed- Please follow my exact words, okay?

Kanan: O-Okay..

Shirou: " I shall be the new law. "

Kanan: " I shall be the new law. "

Shirou: " With blood spilled on my hands, I hold no tears. "

Kanan: " With blood spilled on my hands, I hold no tears. "

Shirou: " Blood, for the Blood God. "

Kanan: " Blood, for the Blood God. " -After Kanan had finished her sentence,the room of the basement lit up in blue flames on the candles as Kanan looked down to see that she was standing on top of an alchemy circle as Shirou would then set his lips on Kanan's as they would then kiss. After the kiss, Kanan fell onto Shirou's chest as he held her and set her down onto the circle as Maki then drew out her guns and pointed at Shirou, Rin put on steel clawed gauntlets on her hands as Nico took out a knife and a pistol and aimed at Shirou while Nozomi took out a talisman from her pocket-

Maki: What the hell is going on, Shirou?

Shirou: The true nature of Sacred Red is always Chaos and death. It won't be long till she will change. -He was then shot in the shoulder by Maki- Hmm?

Rin: You guys need to get outta here, nya! I'll handle him! In terms of close quarters combat, I can handle him, nya!

Nico: And with my speed, he won't last long!

Nozomi: Nicochi..

Nico: Hmph!

Rin: Hurry and just go, nya! We'll hold him off and meet you outside, nya!

Maki: But..

Rin: Maki-chan! This is no time for you to hold back because of your emotions, nya!

Maki: All right, we'll see you outside, it's a promise, okay?

Rin: You can count on it, nya.

Maki: You too, Nico-chan!

Nico: Oh I get it already! Just leave! -The others quickly ran up the stairs and left the basement as Rin tried to slash at Shirou but he was protected by a katana as Rin look to the side and saw Ayaka-

Rin: Ayaka?

Ayaka: No one touches him.

Rin: Tsk!

Nico: Ha! I'd like to see you protect him from this! -She would then shoot at Shirou but the bullet melted as it got close to Shirou as Rei stood beside Shirou as her whole overcoat then started to lit and become on fire- What?!

Rei: Non non~ I won't let you hurt Shi-chan~

Nico: This is gonna be one hell of a problem.

Rin: You don't say, nya?

-Maki and the others nearly got to the entrance of the bar until they saw that the whole room was surrounded by members of Sacred Red along with Akatsuki standing in the middle as he took out two silver pistols-

Maki: Akatsuki...Let us through!

Akatsuki: Sure. If you can kill everyone here. -He aimed his weapons at the girls as the other members behind him drew out swords, axes and hammers and charged towards the girls as Maki quickly fired her weapons at the large number of members as Nozomi took them out one by one with her talismans as Eli was fighting most of them through close quarters combat while Umi was fighting back with martial arts as Honoka, Kotori and Hanayo were at the back, not knowing on what to do-

Kotori: -Her eyes widened as she was being talked to through her mind as Shirou was speaking to her-

Shirou: Minami-san. Bring Toujou and Kousaka down.

Kotori: Yes, my Lord.. -Her eyes turned blanked as she got up from being with Hanayo and Honoka as she went up to Nozomi from behind and pulled her hair strongly as Nozomi fell on her back-

Nozomi: Ahh!

Honoka: K-Kotori-chan! What are you- Ahh! -Honoka's hair was then grabbed tightly by Kotori as she dragged the two down to the basement- W-What are you doing, K-Kotori-chan?!

Kotori: The Lord's orders are absolute.. -Honoka and Nozomi were in tears as they were too afraid to fight back-

Hanayo: K-Kotori-chan..

-Maki took one shot and killed a member as she looked back to see Nozomi, Honoka and Kotori were gone and the room was nearly cleared-

Maki: Where's Kotori, Honoka and Nozomi?! -Hanayo pointed behind her as she was saying that they were in the basement- What?! -Akatsuki would then walk up to Maki as Eli was about to punch Akatsuki but he countered her move and kicked her in the stomach-

Akatsuki: Maki-sama. You must leave.

Maki: What?! First you asked me to kill everyone, like you didn't want me to leave and now you're asking me to leave?!

Akatsuki: Please! Maki-sama.. This is something that only you can do. Chaos is upon us all and we will be doomed.. -Some of the members that were behind Akatsuki, dropped their weapons and got down on one knee and looked down as they bowed down to Maki-

Member 1: Please, Maki-sama. We never wanted to do such a thing to begin with..

Member 2: The only thing we can do is provide as much information we can but you and Shinji-sama can stop Akaza-san from bringing death..

Akatsuki: I know it seems random but this was planned out for a few years by Akaza-san. Now leave, it's too late for you to save your friends.

Maki: Then what about you..?

Akatsuki: I'll stay here and do my best to help you from the enemy's position. -He then got down to Eli and helped her up and led her to the entrance- I'm sorry for hurting you Ayase-san, but it was self defense..

Eli: N-No..It's okay. -The girls were at the entrance as Maki would then hug Akatsuki and kissed him on the cheek lightly-

Maki: Thank you.. Thank you, Akatsuki-kun..

Akatsuki: Anything for the Nishikino family.. -The girls ran as Akatsuki closed the door and looked to the side with the members he has with him as he saw Rin and Nico as their eyes were glowing and they had blood on their hands and clothes-

Rin: Where are they, nya?

Akatsuki: They...They have escaped..

Nico: The Lord will not be pleased for your failures, Akatsuki.

Akatsuki: -He thought to himself- "So they're under the control of Chaos, huh? " I know..

-In the ocean as it was dark, Kashima, Kaga, Kongou and the 6th division destroyers were in the ocean with their equipment on-

Ikazuchi: So what's the plan?

Kashima: From the Admiral's intel, he had anticipated this event of a total Eclipse along with the uprising of Chaos during this 24 hour darkness.

Kongou: As expected of the Admiral! He's so smart!

Kaga: A man like him needs to be scolded, since he's putting the safety of over a few million civilians under the 7 of us and that we would have to fight the legion of Sacred Red... -Mechanical gunships with dragonfly designs were surrounding the fleet girls-

Kashima: He needs to be lectured!

Kongou: But at least he believes in us, desu!

Ikazuchi: So all we gotta do is kill these bad guys?

Hibiki: Khorosho!

Kashima: I just hope the Admiral received our message and that he sends help quick..

-Entry dialogue from Saiki Akatsuki-

" Saiki Akatsuki here. Militia combat trainer of the Sacred Red legion. Entry log number 1. The uprising of Chaos has begun after they had their heresy destroyed in 1940 by the Germans. 20th December of 2016, on the day of the total eclipse and the 24 hour darkness, Japan may be the first country to fall under the hands of Chaos as my leader and master, Akaza Shirou has been waiting to bring death to the world for vengeance and has made a new queen for the whole Chaos legion, Matsuura Kanan is no longer who she originally was. She has been tainted by the souls of the Blood God and has fall under Akaza Shirou's control. Other members were control as well though not dead, Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori, Toujou Nozomi, Hoshizora Rin and Yazawa Nico as well. The whole mechanical army that Akaza Shirou had been producing for over 4 years has now come to be of use for his conquest of Earth. Nishikino Maki-sama and Nishikino Shinji-sama, if you both are hearing this right now, you two are the only ones who could stop Akaza-san from killing everyone... Please.. " -Entry log ended-


End file.
